I Dare You To
by Mizuki San
Summary: "When you smile, I smile." She snorted in response, "When you smile, I frown." A dare is made, and Malfoy didn't like it one bit. It was either this one, or licking Goyle's arse. And losing, was no option.
1. Sign, Please

I hope you guys enjoy!

Title: I Dare You To

**Summary:** "When you smile, I smile." She snorted in response, "When you smile, I frown." A dare is made, and Malfoy didn't like it one bit. It was either this one, or licking Goyle's arse. And losing, was no option.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling! I'm simply making a story...

**NOTE: **This is a bit different from the seventh book because I thought it would be appropiate for the story. First of all, Voldemort and the Death Eaters (most) are gone. And...that's all I guess! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sign, Please<p>

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not."

"Can you just make another suggestion than that? Honestly, I rather eat my own shit for all I care."

"I do have another one, but I bet you are going to go with previous dare."

"Then, what is it? It's probably better than the other!"

"Well, I dare you to go up to Goyle, grab his arse," he saw his friend turn a shade lighter, "raise it to your face, rip the part of his robes that are covering his arse," his fellow Slytherin looked like he was going to throw up, "and lick his bare buttom."

No words could describe what the other one was feeling at that moment.

"At the Great Hall. Dinner time. Everyday till we graduate," Blaise said as a smirk formed on his lips.

"...Can you give me a different dare?"

"Malfoy, it's either between licking Goyle's arse or..."

Draco certainly just wanted to die. As he was thinking over it, he thought to himself that he shouldn't have agreed to this in the first place. But, that would have made him a coward and he knew Zabini wanted to do dares in their seventh year. Besides, Blaise wanted to do something interesting and memorable before their graduation. But as Malfoy accepted the 'dare game', he knew that his best friend was going to give him horrid dares.

It didn't surprise him since it was a Slytherin thing to do, but the first dare...He...well...Did I already mentioned he wanted to die?

"Fine, Zabini. I will go with the first one," the silvery-blond mumbled. He sent out a hard glare towards the very tanned-teenager in front of him, who was just smirking.

"Good. Now, to make sure you follow up," Blaise pulled out a piece of paper and a quill, "you are going to sign a contract."

Malfoy stared at him. "A contract?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, a contract. Those things you sign that if you don't fulfill your promise, there is going to be a punishment. Ever heard of a contract, Malfoy?" Zabini questioned.

"I already know what a bloody contract is!"

"Good, now sign it."

"Can we just shake hands?"

"No. Sign it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"I said fucking no!"

"Actually, you said no. You never said 'fucking', so...which means you are lying my friend." Blaise sneered.

Draco frowned. "Fine. Give me the damn paper."

He took the paper and quill out of his friend's hands and placed it in front of him. Before he signed it, he knew that he should read it.

_I, **(insert name here)**, have agreed to the terms beneath this. _

_If I don't manage to keep my promise, then I will receive the following punishment: _(It was obviously written in by Blaise) **_Have fun running around naked for days, Malfoy. I bet everyone in Hogwarts would love, or probably puke, at the sight of having you flash everyone. I bet the teachers would have a fit. Just imagine Professor Snape's expression. Who knows, maybe he might like the sight. I heard he hadn't had a sex life in years! Probably gave up on the girls in his class and now is searching for males. _**

_The dare that I accepted: _(Again, written by Blaise. And how the hell did he manage to write it in already? It's like he planned on having Draco accept this certain dare!) **_Make Hermione Granger fall in love with me, Draco 'The-conceited-boy-who-loves-admiring-himself-in-the-mirror-every-single-bloody-day-and-complains-if-someone-touches-his-hairbrush' _**(The Slytherin Prince sent another glare to Zabini, who gladly returned another smirk) **_Malfoy, before the year ends. _**

_Signature: . . . _

Malfoy gave one last look at it and slowly written his name and signed it. Once he finished, he looked up to see Blaise reaching over to grab the paper and the quill from him. The pale boy gave a cold expression and cursed in his head as he saw Zabini give him another _fucking _smirk.

_'What the hell with these smirks!' _Draco thought while he watched him as he placed the contract into a special box. The box was simple; covered in Slytherin colors of silver and green. The box was mainly green with silver lines, outlining the sides of it. Blaise put the box on top of the shelf that was in between of his and Malfoy's bed. Or to be precise, the box was placed on top of the shelf that was in between Blaise and Malfoy's original bed since Draco was Head Boy.

Sadly, according to Draco, he had to share the Head Boy/Head Girl room with the Potty-Lover and Weasel-Lover, bushy-haired, filthy mudblood, _Hermione Jean Granger. _It's only been a month, but still. He tried to avoid her as much as he can.

He scowled as Blaise turned to him.

"Let the daring game begin," he said with a smirk.

Malfoy twitched when he saw another smirk appear on Zabini's lips.

Draco threw his hairbrush at him.

* * *

><p>"When do I have to bloody start this?" Draco asked as he was walking towards the Great Hall along with Blaise, who had a nasty bruise on his forehead. Hey, he wasn't expecting his friend to throw a hairbrush at him.<p>

Zabini glanced at him. "Now. And I am going to get you back for that."

It was now time for Draco to smirk. "Well, you deserved it you git. You should have seen it coming, Zabini."

"Unless you could have thrown your pillow at me," he suggested.

"Now that would not be manly of me, wouldn't it?"

"It wasn't even manly how you threw your hairbrush at me. Besides, you aren't even manly at all."

Silence.

"How do you know?" Draco asked. "Been secretly playing for the other team I see? I'm flattered that you have settled your sights on me, but no."

More silence.

"Oh bloody Merlin, no, but this wasn't said from me. I heard from your fellow Quidditch players that your manhood isn't that big."

A head snapped at him. "WHAT? WHY THE FUCKING HELL WOULD THEY LOOK AT HOW BIG IT IS?"

Blaise shrugged, "I don't know. I heard it was the size of a pickle, or maybe a carrot."

Silence came upon them again.

"You're lying, Zabini."

"I know," he smirked.

But then Draco smirked. "Why, I didn't know that you cared so much on how big my manhood is! You are probably just saying this because yours is the size of a baby carrot."

". . ."

Draco's smirk grew even more with his friend's response.

"You know, I'm about the same height as you. From what I heard is that your height defines how big you are. _And_ I know that I'm not a baby carrot."

"Fine, fine. But then that means Potter has a baby carrot then."

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was soon filled with all the students and its staff. Everyone was sitting down, happily eating their food as after it appeared right in front of them. Majority of the students were chatting like their was no tomorrow and seemed to have an infinite ammount of air to even speak that much.<p>

The Golden Trio were sitting in their seats, as always. Ron, as always, was eating basically what was in front of him. In front of the redhead was more than three filled plates of glazed chicken, lightly toasted bread, and some weird gooey, red stuff, which was soon identified as cherry-flavoured jello by Hermione. But, Granger wasn't very pleased with the sight in front of her since Ron had some chicken fat hanging from his mouth.

She almost smiled at him. She was happy that they could remain best friends even after their surprising break up. Sadly, their break up was in front of everyone. To make their break up worse, it was in the Great Hall.

_'Ron is very stupid for choosing the Great Hall when he wanted to break up with me. Out of all the places he could have chosen!' _Hermione shook her head.

"'Mione, is your head fine?" Ron asked after he swallowed.

"Yes, I was just thinking about something," she replied.

"Hey, um, Hermione... For some odd reason, Malfoy is looking over here," Harry pointed out.

The once, Golden Couple, turned their attention to the Slytherin table, but saw that the ferret, they would like to call, wasn't looking in their direction. The redhead and the bushy brunette gave Harry a confused look.

"Harry..." Hermione started, "he wasn't."

"I don't know guys. Maybe he is planning something," Harry said. "I mean, it's like once I told you guys to look, he went back to talk to his followers."

Soon, Granger and Potter heard Ron choking on a piece of bread, but somehow, the Weasley was able to swallow it.

"Ron, what's wrong?" the Head Girl asked.

"Harry...Harry is right! Malfoy is plotting something! I saw him glance over here and Zabini smirked!" Ron gave a quick look at them before turning to Harry, who was sitting beside him while Hermione was sitting in front of him.

Hermione looked in Malfoy's direction, but he wasn't looking. Instead, she saw Blaise smirking like crazy.

She gulped. '_This ought to be bad.' _

* * *

><p>"Do it."<p>

"No."

"Contract punishment..."

"Bloody Hell, Zabini, but now? Why can't it be later, you know, after dinner is finished?" Draco angrily asked while keeping his head down. He knew that his friend was smirking and he didn't want to conjure another hairbrush to hit him again.

"Do it."

"It didn't say on the contract that you controlled everything."

"I wrote it. Besides, it's charmed so meaning, I do have control," Blaise mentioned.

Malfoy was quiet for a bit until he said, "I hate you."

"And so does everybody else."

"Not my mother."

"You are such a momma's boy."

"Unless I have a mother that loves me."

"Malfoy, you haven't even met my mother."

"Point taken, but back to the dare. What am I going to say?" Draco asked, finally looking up at Zabini.

Zabini smirked, once again.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, Malfoy is heading in this direction!" Ron whispered loudly.<p>

The three immediately turned their heads to see the silvery-blond, storm-grey, ocean eyed Slytherin Prince making his way towards the Gryffindor table. And that, was a sight to see. Hell, even the staff watched closely as he made his way. Even though it was a sight to see, people continued chatting, but kept a close eye. Everyone knew the conflict between Malfoy and Harry and his companions.

Hermione, for some odd reason, saw that he seemed a bit nervous. She lifted up an eyebrow.

Malfoy stopped right behind Harry and Ron while he stood in front of Hermione.

Now the entire Gryffindor table was staring at Malfoy with either a confused, disgusted, a lovey-dovey, or any sort of expression to him. Some other Houses soon started to notice and watched too.

Draco gulped and slightly coughed, but managed to put on that famous Malfoy smirk on him.

"Granger." He only had his attention on her.

"Malfoy," she signed. "What do you want?"

He looked back at Zabini for a quick second and saw him nod while trying to keep hold on Pansy.

"When you smile, I smile."

Silence. Awkward, very, _extremely _awkward.

From a distance, a coughing could be heard.

"Professor Snape, stop with your coughing!" Professor McGonagall hissed.

Hermione was taken back a bit. Actually, she felt that someone had slapped her into another dimension where Draco Malfoy just complimented her. Or worse, possibly hitted on her! She wanted to vomit right at that instant. If she did, she would make sure her vomit will somehow reach Malfoy.

She snorted in response, "When you smile, I frown."

Malfoy knew at this moment, Blaise was smirking.

He had his hairbrush ready for him.

* * *

><p>AN: Tell me what you think! Hate it? Love it? Uhh, review it?


	2. Smooth Talking

Cookies for all for those review! It makes me happy to read your thoughts about this! Anyways, for the people who put favorites, thanks you guys too! You guys get mini cookies! And those who put on story alert, thanks, but review! hehe.

BUT HOW GREAT WAS DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2? AMAZING. AND THAT LITTLE DRAMIONE MOMENT. HEHEH. I'm going to miss Harry Potter, but it is going to stay with me no matter what! It's just simply a legend and it shall continue no matter what! Anyways, back to the story! (Really wished that Dramione did happen though. Sighs...)

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. **

* * *

><p>Smooth Talking<p>

It was dead silent for a few moments.

Then, laughter erupted from the Great Hall. Hell, even the professors were either chuckling, giggling, or showing a small smile on their faces.

For Snape, he was slightly coughing.

Malfoy wanted to _Crucio _everyone. Especially Blaise.

_'That fucking git! That son of a bitch-that-I-never-met! I am going to kick his bloody fucking arse! I am going to rip his balls off and shove it up his fucking arse! Then, I am going to slice his crotch so he can have a womanhood! Or, I am just going to hex him!' _He thought ashe was trying to remain calm as everyone was laughing their heads off.

The Slytherin hoped that all of them can laugh their heads off so he wouldn't have the trouble of killing them.

Malfoy then noticed that Granger wasn't even laughing. Instead, she kept a straight face that showed no emotion of anything. He lifted an eyebrow underneath his bangs as the two of them kept their eye contact. Slowly, he saw a smirk appear on her lips as she folded her arms.

"Ah, but Granger, you will soon change your mind," Malfoy said.

Some people started to calm down, such as Harry and Ron, and soon went back to hear what the ferret was going to say next.

"You are going to persuade me? Like that's possible," Hermione replied.

"I have a way with words. Granger, trust me."

"Yes, you are _such _a way with words," the Head Boy sensed the sarcasm in her voice. "But trust you? The day when I trust you is when I decide to become a harlot."

"I will probably be your first and _only_ customer," he said with a smirk.

"You are just probably so desperate to have sex because nobody wouldn't want any from you."

"Please, Granger. I know plently of women who would want me."

"They would want you to leave, that is."

"They would want me to leave so they can get themselves pretty-up in the meantime."

"Yeah, so they can find another wonderful man than you."

"But once they meet that man, they will soon regret passing a chance on me."

"No, they regret meeting you in the first place. Like me for example. Now, go away Malfoy so I can enjoy my dinner."

Draco flashed her another smirk. "I hope the food gets stuck in your throat."

"I hope yours too," the Head Girl spat.

"Oh, but I have already finished my dinner, Mudblood."

"Then I hope you get constipated."

"Then I hope you get diarrhea."

* * *

><p>Everyone soon went back to their normal ways once the interesting conversation between Malfoy and Granger had ceased. To everyone, they thought of it as a treat since it has been a while something entertaining occurred. Some had to admit; Hogwarts wasn't the same without the Weasley twins. They sure brought the entertainment with them.<p>

"Draco, what the Hell was that about!" A voice hissed beside him.

"Pansy, leave me the bloody Hell alone," he commanded.

"Not after you tell me why you were complimenting that Mudblood Granger!" Pansy pouted.

"It's none of your business."

"It's my damn business, of course! Your my boyfriend!"

"Used to be."

She gawked at him and soon stormed off, tears streaming down her face. The broken-hearted girl pushed anyone in her way; heels clicking so hard that you swear that the ground was puntured. Or, you hoped that her heels would just break at that moment and she will trip (to her death, if possible).

"You just broken up with Parkinson. Out of all the places you could have broken up with her, Malfoy." Blaise said.

"I was planning to anyways. I thought this was a perfect time. Besides, it would be easier for me to do the dare. She would just be in the way if I hadn't sooner or later," the Slytherin Prince stated.

Malfoy was glaring at his friend, who was _still_ damn smirking like a baboon. (Someone should keep track of how many times Zabini smirks, I swear.)

"I shouldn't have believed you," he mumbled.

Blaise leaned back a bit before responding, "It worked for me."

"And who did that work on?"

"My mother."

"..."

"Told you I was going to get you back."

* * *

><p>Even though Hermione managed to keep her straight face throughout the conversation she had with Malfoy, she was sure going ballistic inside. She couldn't even believe why did the ferret even say that to her. They bloody hate each other's guts for Merlin's sake! They both wanted to hex each other! It didn't make any sense to her. Well, actually it did. She soon thought it was to embarrass her in front of everyone. She knew that Malfoy was just trying to make her stunned.<p>

_'Or maybe he was trying to hit on me to make fun of me! How dare he!' _Hermione thought as she ripped off a piece of chicken in an animalistic way.

"Um, Hermione. Are you alright?" Harry asked.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. I was thinking about what that ferret did."

"But your replies were brilliant Hermione! I thought that I was going to choke on my meal again!" Ron praised.

"But still. I mean, Malfoy-"

"Don't let him get to your head, Hermione. Malfoy was teasing you again. What's the difference? He always makes fun of you and us," Harry said.

"But, the way he insulted me was in a form of a compliment. Don't you find that a bit weird?"

"Well, yes. He is probably trying to make some new insults towards you. You have to admit, some of them are getting a bit old, don't you think?"

"Maybe."

"Then, you have nothing to worry about," Harry said as he gave her a soft smile.

The bushy brunette smiled back at him. "Thanks Harry, but maybe I should get ready of some new insults of my own."

"Beat him in his own game!" Ron suggested.

"Like how?" Hermione asked.

"Like this, for example," Ron said as he looked up, pretending that he was Hermione while the 'person' he was looking at was Malfoy. "You have a great arse!"

Sadly, Weasley didn't noticed that when he looked up, someone was there in his way.

And Neville was innocently going to ask him something.

"Um...uhh...T-Thanks, Ron...I guess. I..uhhh...nevermind!" Neville stuttered.

Longbottom suddenly went back to his seat while trying to keep his head down.

"Way to go Ron. You have now scarred Neville for life!" Hermione angrily said.

"I didn't know he was there! I swear!" Ron explained.

"But telling Malfoy that he has...ugh! Disgusting!"

The girl shook her head in disbelief or was trying to get a certain image out of her head. She couldn't even believe that that despicable image of Malfoy was in her thoughts. She certainly blamed Ron for the ferret to enter her mind.

"It will make him shock though," Ron mumbled.

"Anyways, I am not going to compliment Malfoy in order to beat him."

"Then you don't, Hermione. I mean, by the way you handled him, you don't need new insults." Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "You're right. I was just in shock of how Malfoy insulted me."

Ron immediately shook his head and sniggered, "But for me, 'Mione. When you smile, I smile."

He was hit by a chicken leg soon afterwards.

* * *

><p>Dinnertime was soon finished and everyone headed back to their rooms with stuffed stomachs and sleepyness that was soon ready to take over. But for the Head Boy and Head Girl, they were dreading while heading to their Common Room. They were <em>absolutely <em>dreading.

Everyday, since the day they were both chosen, they had (as possible) tried to avoid each other once they reached the Heads Room. They didn't want to see each other, breathe in the same room with each other, or wished for the other to be dead so they can have more living space for them. They hated every single, tiny particle that made the other and wished the person to vanish from this earth.

To sum it all up, they just wanted to kill each other. They both thought that life would be so much more grand if the other was dead.

That was probably, the two thought, that they had in common besides being smart. They wanted the other dead.

Granger was peacefully sleeping in her own room while the other Head was trying to keep awake. It was after midnight and he was barely awake.

Malfoy was lying down on his expensive, silk, green, king-sized bed. He had his arms folded behind his head and legs, or up to his calves, hanging at the side of the bed.

_'How am I going to win this dare? We both hate each other. Out of all the people, Blaise had to choose that Mudblood. I wouldn't mind if it was Parkinson. Actually, she is horrible. But she would been certainly easier than Granger. But I don't want to change the dare. Licking Goyle's bloody arse is almost as worse than her!' _He shivered with that thought.

_'But how am I going to-'_

Draco fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"So, Malfoy. How did you sleep last night? Talk to Granger? Did you woo her last night that she decided to sneak into your bed?" Blaise asked.<p>

It was morning in the Great Hall and breakfast had just began. Once again, the Great Hall was filled with happy voices, sad voices telling stories about how life is so cruel to them, or pissed off voices such as the silvery-blond.

"Merlin, no. She was happily sleeping in her bed. I was disappointed when I saw her awake. I was hoping that she died in her sleep," Malfoy said after he took a bite of his scrambled eggs.

"If she died, then Granger was dreaming about you before her sudden death."

He snorted and said, "She probably couldn't handle me in her dreams."

"Anyways, if she died, you would lose the dare." Zabini smirked.

Malfoy shot him a glare, but then flashed a smirk of his own.

"You know what, Zabini? You seem very eager to see me naked. Probably Professor Snape won't be the _only_ one to enjoy the sight."

"I agree."

Draco suddenly started to cough violently and began to say, "W-What the bloody-"

"_Granger_, will be enjoying it. Maybe Professor Snape and Granger will sneak photos of you running around bare. Maybe they will hide them underneath their pillowcase. Perhaps, pleasuring-"

"Disgusting! Oh, Merlin," Malfoy covered his face. "Ugh! Blaise, you disgusted-minded git!"

"I will continue unless you do something."

"Do bloody what-"

"Granger."

"You want me to do _Granger? _Now that's-"

"Malfoy, you disgusted-minded git," Blaise minicked Draco's words before. "No. I mean, about the dare. Do you have anything in mind to do?"

"Well-"

"I will take that as a 'no'. I have suggestions-"

"I already have an idea!" Malfoy lied.

"Oh?" Blaise lifted his eyebrows, "you do?"

"Yes," he narrowed his eyes to him. "I certainly do. They don't call me Malfoy, the player, for nothing."

"Malfoy, you only had one girlfriend."

"But, you can obviously tell that many girls admire me."

"_Of course_, Malfoy, because I care deeply about you love life."

"That's lovely of you, but mind your own."

"Have you ever heard of sarcasm, Malfoy?"

"Have you ever heard of dying, Zabini?"

"Well, yes. I read it off from The Daily Prophet," Blaise said with a smirk.

"Go fuck yourself," Malfoy retorted.

"I do all the time."

Draco smirked and replied, "And who do you think about while you do?"

"_Granger._" He snickered.

The platinum blond spitted out his food onto his friend's breakfast. Blaise just merely stared at him, not caring a bit about his ruined meal.

"I'm lying, Malfoy."

"Oh, thank Merlin! How could you even think about that Mud-"

"I think about you," Zabini plainly stated.

Draco immediately took a bite of his scrambled egg and purposely spitted it out on the other Slytherin's face. Blaise was not expecting that. Well, he was sort of expecting Malfoy to go on a cursing rampage while he sat there with a huge smirk on his face.

"Malfoy, you should already know that I'm lying," he said as he took a napkin and wiped his face clean. "Besides, tell me about this brilliant plan you have."

The Slytherin Prince hesitated a bit before answering, "You will just have to wait and see."

"You have nothing, don't you?"

"I do. Can't you be patient and watch it unfold?"

"Can't you just admit that you don't even have a plan?"

"Never!"

"You just admitted that you don't have a plan."

"..."

"I guess I have to help you."

"I don't want your help."

"If you don't, then I can always shorten the deadline."

"...I bloody hate you, Zabini."

Blaise smirked.

Draco frowned.

Soon, there was an odd form of a bruise on Zabini's forehead.

I really wonder how many hairbrushes does Malfoy have.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was soon done and Hermione smiled on that thought. She couldn't handle the way Ron was devouring his eggs, English muffin, or whatever else was presented in front of the Weasley. She even hit him with her Advanced Potions book since he accidentally spilled some pumpkin juice on it. To the people around her, it was such a surprise that she didn't shout. But it was no surprise how she beated up the poor boy with a tiny book.<p>

She soon saw Snape's classroom. She frowned.

Hermione was one of the three Gryffindors that took this class. Sadly, Harry or Ron was the other three since they didn't want to be in his class again. So, she remained to be partners with one of her other fellow Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan.

It was a surprise for her to see Seamus back in Advanced Potions class. But gladly, she thank Merlin that she had at least someone she knew from her House. But then, she felt bad for the other Gryffindor, who was often paired up with a Slytherin, which was majority of the class.

There was at least one Ravenclaw and one Hufflepuff in Advanced Potions class, but she never associated with them in her whole time in Hogwarts.

To Finnigan's demise; since Hermione and him were always paired up, she sat in front of the class. Which meant for him that he will have to as well.

He groaned at the thought of having Snape seeing him up close.

Hell, one day, Seamus didn't know the answer to Professor Snape's question that the greasy, long, jet-black haired professor went up to his face, told him the answer, and took points off from the Gryffindor House. What made it worse was when Snape fiercely turned back, his hair slapped Finnigan's face. Hermione suggested to make a potion to get rid of Snape's hair-touch from his face.

Finnigan couldn't agree more.

Class had begun and Snape soon began his lecture about brewing up a some kind of personality-wise potion. The potion was supposed to make you act a little bit differently than you normally do. If the person intakes too much of it, his or hers personality will be completely changed for a few months. Snape suggested that he was going to test this potion, but only an ounce will be used on the subject, which will only last for at least an hour.

So, he decided to pair people up and people groaned.

This was one of the few times when he decides to pair people up. Not that much people mind since majority of the class was Slytherin, but it did matter for the three Gryffindors, one Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and some unlucky Slytherins who were paired up with them.

"Malfoy," Blaise nudged his arm, "wake up. We are going to start brewing a potion."

"How bloody brilliant," the platinum blond mumbled.

"Not really. We are going to be assigned our partners."

"...Just wonderful."

"I know," the other Slytherin replied.

"I'm going to say your partners out loud. Ms. Parkinson, you will be paired up with Ms. Abbott," Snape announced.

The two girls grumbled.

"Mr. Nott, you will be paired up with Mr. Goyle."

The two boys nodded and soon sat next to each other.

The list went on and neither Hermione nor Seamus had a partner.

'_Maybe there's hope! Maybe there's-'_

"Mr. Finnigan, you will be paired up with Mr. Malfoy." (Heh heh! I bet a lot of you guys were expecting Draco and Hermione to be partners! But no, I'm not taking that route.)

Malfoy's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head while Finnigan wanted to drink a potion to make him die. The two slowly looked at each other and glared.

Seamus turned back to look at the bushy brunette, who gave him a sympathy expression.

"Yer lucky, Hermione, that ya didn't get paired up...with that..." He said.

The sandy-haired noticed that Malfoy didn't seem like he was going to move, so Seamus slowly made his way to sit next to him. Blaise stood up and sat in the seat in front of the two and waited for his partner.

"Ms. Granger, you will be paired up with Mr. Zabini."

_'At least it isn't Malfoy! But still...he is a Slytherin. And he sort of looks scary with him sitting in the dark corner with the ferret. And he seems quiet and he seems to observe a lot. My Merlin, I am going to work with a future killer.' _Hermione took her stuff and sat at the right side of Zabini, who just looked at her.

"Alright, um...So set up the glasses," Hermione said as she pulled out some ingredients from a bag that Snape had left on each person's seat.

Blaise nodded, but then looked at Malfoy and smirked.

Malfoy badly wanted to throw the glasses or Finnigan at him.

"Ya are gunna start or somethin'? Or do I have ta wait 'til-"

"Shut up Finnigan-"

"Ya shut-"

"Your mouth-"

"Ya know what Malfoy? Ya should change yer last name ta Malfoul," Seamus suggested.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you Sissy-Finny."

"Ya take that back!"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. "What? You want your manhood back?"

"Stop collectin' some balls will ya, Malfoy? I heard ya have a collection of them. I'm honoured that me manhood is goin' to be the prized possession of yers."

"Not likely. I'm planning to throws yours away, not big enough. No wonder girls don't want you."

"Like yers is any bigger!"

"Mr. Finnigan, stop disrupting my class. Ten points off from Gryffindor and detention after class. And for you Mr. Malfoy, go back to work before you receive the same punishment as Mr. Finnigan," Snape hissed.

The two boys glared at each other and soon began on their potion.

* * *

><p>Hermione was quite surprise that Zabini wasn't that mean to her as she expected. He actually followed her orders, but still remained a bit hostile towards her. But she didn't mind. She would take quiet hostility other than loud hostility. She was a bit happy that no insults were thrown at her like the other Slytherins she sadly got paired up with earlier in the year. She thanked Merlin that she never got the chance to ever be paired up with the ferret, but she guessed that Zabini probably wanted to get it over with as soon as possible since he remained quiet and followed her orders.<p>

The potion they had so far was turning a bit orange. Granger looked up at the broad and saw that if the potion was right, it will have a slight orange colour to it. She smiled and soon met Zabini's gaze.

"I think we are done!" She happily said.

"Good. Hey Malfoy," he turned to the two boys behind him, "did you hear that? I'm done." He finished with a smirk.

Hermione saw Malfoy's eye twitch a bit and glared at him. "I could have been finish before you, but I had this git as my partner."

"What did ya say, Malfoul? Yer been complainin' the whole time!" Finnigan growled.

"Look who's talking, Sissy-Finny," the Head Boy said as he flashed a smirk.

The two soon were soon going at it while Blaise and Hermione were watching. Soon, Granger saw Zabini get up with the potion they brewed and stood behind Malfoy.

She raised an eyebrow and extended out her hand, waiting for him to give back the potion so they can show it to Snape.

He merely smirked in reply.

The Head Girl watched as Zabini had an ounce of the potion right above of the silvery-blond's head, simply being patient for his friend to turn around.

Malfoy soon felt something poke his shoulder. He turned around to see Zabini smirking again.

"What do you want-"

He didn't finish talking because Blaise managed to put a droplet, or an ounce of the potion on Malfoy's tongue. The tanned seventeen-year old soon went back to his seat to watch the scene unfold.

Seamus and Hermione watched carefully as Malfoy just froze and then he shook a little.

Granger was slightly hoping he was going to have a seizure.

But then, Finnigan and Granger soon became stiff as Malfoy slowly turned to them. He faced the sandy-haired and gave him a goofy grin.

"Seamus, your hair has a lovely shade of brown. Have I ever told you that you have a nice Irish accent?" Draco asked as he titled his head a bit.

"Fuckin' Hell..." Finnigan whispered.

"Oh my, you just cursed! Shame on you Seamus!" The Slytherin Prince gasped.

"Zabini, look what you done!" Hermione quietly yelled at him.

Malfoy heard her voice and soon looked at her, a big smile forming on his lips. The bushy brunette eyes widen a bit since she never saw this before. She almost thought that his face lit up once their eyes met. For some odd reason, Hermione thought that the whole room was a bit brighter once she saw a real smile plastered on Malfoy's face. She had to admit, Draco had a glorious smile.

She immediately snapped out of it. _'Ugh, disgusting, fouled ferret. I can't believe I even thought that!' _

In the corner of Blaise's eye, he saw that Granger had a wide-eyed expression. He even saw a very lightly tinted pink on her cheeks. He had to admit, he never saw Draco ever smile like that before in his life and Granger was the only one, so far (probably Narcissa too), to make him smile a true smile. Sadly, it was the affect of the potion making him smile like that, but it sure took a bit of a toll on Hermione.

"Hermione, I just want to run my hands through your beautiful, nice eyebrows of yours," Malfoy dreamily said.

Zabini soon started to chuckle, which frighten the Head Girl since she never heard him chuckle. But she was absolutely horrified what Draco had just done and said.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH MALFOY!" Hermione shouted.

Everyone soon stopped and watched Malfoy happily giggling and pinching Seamus's cheeks. Finnigan shoved him and started to scoot away from him. But then, Draco scooted closer. The Irish quickly got up and stood next to Hermione, trembling a bit.

Malfoy merely blink until he saw Blaise.

"Blaise, you have absolutely have a gorgeous smirk," he grinned.

Zabini's smirk fell. He looked at Seamus and Hermione, who snickered at him.

Snape soon appeared next to Malfoy.

The boy turned to look at him and flashed a smile. "Your wrinkles sure bring out your handsomeness Professor Snape. They look like little mountains on your face, sir."

No words can explain what everyone was feeling at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: (I KNOW A LOT OF YOU WILL SKIP THIS BUT PLEASE READ)<strong> Review please. It really encourages me to continue, really it does. I'm really happy for all the favourites and the story alert, but it makes me feel better when I receive your reviews. I love hearing about what you thought about each chapter and it makes me feel like I should keep on continuing this story. I have **TONS** of people putting my story on alert, but it makes me sad how out of all those people, so very little review. I appreciate you guys keeping up with the story, but please review! I know it's **ONLY **the second chapter, but frustrates me and then I lose inspiration. It's like I get more story alerts, but less reviews and it really bums me out. **WHOO, THAT WAS THE LONGEST AUTHOR'S NOTE I HAVE EVER WRITTEN, BUT IT WAS NEEDED.**

Anyways, yup, Draco had his personality change a bit to a happily-merry person all thanks to Blaise, who now just regretted what he had just done!

But, this was my first time to write Seamus's or any sort of Irish accent before in my life! I'm going to practice on it and I would love advice to improve it!


	3. Apology Accepted

Bless all of your wonderful souls and thank you for listening and reviewing! Oh please keep them up! I absolutely love hearing feedback from you guys!

**...**Anyways, I heard Zabini is Italian so...yeah!

**Read Author's Note at the end, yes? **

* * *

><p>Apology Accepted<p>

Snape gave him a solemn look.

Malfoy still presented a smile at his professor.

The Potions professor just nodded at him and started to make his way towards his desk.

"Professor Snape, aren't you going to do anything?" Granger questioned, looking back and forth at him and Malfoy.

"No, I'm not. I'm merely going to allow the potion to wear off. It is only a matter...of time, actually. Besides, he isn't going to remember anything." he stated.

"But, Professor Snape! Zabini was the one who-"

"Mr. Zabini will receive his punishment through Mr. Malfoy. I am predicting that his compliments will affect him...and you, Mr. Finnigan," Snape glanced at Finnigan.

"But Professor Snape, I already have detention. Do I have ta-"

"Ten points off from Gryffindor. Don't question me, Mr. Finnigan."

Everyone was still staring at the five of them until Snape ordered the class to stop with the nonsense staring and go back to their potion before he gives them all detention (And taking points off their House expect for Slytherin).

Seamus huffed and narrowed his eyes at Hermione, who returned a look that said in her eyes_: You-got-to-be-kidding-me. _He watched her get up with Zabini to head towards Snape to show them their potion.

He heard a chair scoot closer to him and he felt a poke on his shoulder. Finnigan almost felt like hitting his head on the table, or throwing his 'almost-not-so-really-complete-and-messed-up-because-it-was-made-by-the-hands-of-Malfoy' potion at either Snape, Zabini, Malfoy, or any Slytherin in this class.

The Irish felt another poke on his shoulder.

And again.

And again.

And another _bloody_ again.

"What the _bloody_ hell do ya want?" Finnigan hissed.

"Well," Malfoy flashed a smile. "I was wondering...if you would like to become my friend."

Seamus thought the world was going to end within a few minutes or that Voldemort had just resurrected.

"Friends? Ya want ta be friends?" The Gryffindor almost laughed at the thought of Malfoy and him being friends. Hell, throw them into a field of flowers and with them happily skipping, arm in arm, through the flowers. Malfoy's hair flowing in the wind while Finnigan's hair stays on his head. That is, until Voldemort and the Death Eaters come and destroy the field of flowers and kill them. But that wasn't possible since Voldemort and the Death Eaters were dead. But it was more possible than him and Malfoy being the bestest of friends.

"Yes. I would love to be friends! Maybe, even _best_ friends..." Malfoy happily said.

"Merlin no!" Seamus angrily whispered.

The Head Boy looked like he got stabbed in the heart and placed his hand over it.

"W-What...Why!" He questioned.

"'Cause yer a bastard an' a Slytherin. No way in Hell wer gunna ta be friends."

"Then we will make a way in Hell to be friends!"

"Malfoul, no."

"Seamus, you pronouced my last name wrong. It's Malfoy. _Draco Malfoy._ But please, call me Draco!"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, no."

"No, yes?"

"No, yes, no!"

"No, no, yes, yes?"

"Leave me alone!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes, no."

"SHUT... UP... MALFOY."

"Not unless you become my friend."

"Fine. I will become yer _bloody_ friend."

"Bloody? Wait, your bleeding? SEAMUS, WHO WOUNDED YOU?"

"MERLIN, LEAVE ME ALONE."

* * *

><p>"Hmm..."<p>

Hermione and Blaise watched as Snape was inspecting their potion. It had the orange colour and the smell of a Hippogriff (for some odd reason) that Severus wrote on the board. Besides, it worked since their tester was Malfoy (who was still under the influence of the potion).

"Two of you completed the assignment...very well, actually," Snape said as he placed the potion at the side of his desk.

Granger gave a smile while Zabini looked like he didn't even care at all.

"You are excused to go back to your seats."

They both nodded at him and soon retreated back towards their seats. In the meantime, Granger soon began a little arguement with Zabini.

"Why did you do that?" She quietly asked.

"Do what?" He remained not to even look at her.

"Why did you make Malfoy intake the potion? There was no permission!"

"Snape didn't say that we weren't allow to do so in the first place."

"But still! It could have harmed Malfoy. Happens if you gave him more than an ounce?"

"It is just a personality-change. Why would you care about Malfoy anyways?"

Zabini noticed that she was a bit taken back by the question. But he knew why she cared. She's Granger, of course. She cares (sort of) about people's safety even though she and the other person aren't civilized with each other.

He saw her glare at him, but Blaise chose to ignore it. He always receives that from Draco anyways, so what's the difference?

Once they finally arrived in their seats, the Slytherin and the Gryffindor saw Malfoy trying to grab Finnigan. It seemed like Draco wanted to give the boy a hug.

"Get away from me!" Seamus ordered.

"Tell me who wounded you!" Malfoy demanded.

"No one!"

"You lying!"

"Why would I lie?"

"...I don't know."

Finnigan then noticed that Hermione and Blaise were looking at him and Malfoy. He thought of a way to get away from him so he can finish the potion.

"Malfoy, Hermione an' Zabini are here!" He managed to say as he shoved Draco away from him.

The Head Boy then greeted the two with a smile instead of his famous Malfoy smirk of his.

"Blaise, Hermione!" He waved his hands like crazy as like a child saw a candy store.

"...Um, Malfoy," she replied.

Zabini offered him a smirk.

They noticed that Malfoy keep staring at them with a big, huge smile still on his face.

Hermione or Blaise were not used to see the platinum blond smiling. It was sort of strange since his smiles were often smirks. Actually scratch that. It was very strange to see Malfoy smiling. I wonder; wouldn't his mouth hurt a little since he kept that expression for the passed minutes or so.

The atmosphere between the four soon became awkward. It was quiet and staring games were going on. But for Seamus, he later avoided it so he can finish the potion while Malfoy can have some kind of staring contest with either Zabini or Granger.

"Malfoy," Zabini surprisingly started. "Are you going to keep on smiling at me?"

"Why, yes of course! Smiling shows how friendly you are and I'm happy to see you!" Malfoy happily replied.

The tanned Italian just gave him a stare.

"Right..." He mumbled.

"Left!" Draco peeped.

The two Gryffindors looked at him like he was crazy while Blaise remained as calm as ever, but he did raise an eyebrow.

"Malfoy, what are you talking about?" Zabini asked.

"You said 'right', so I said 'left'."

"...Right."

"Southeast!"

"..."

"Okay, fine. We will play it safe...Sideways..."

"What the hell are you playing at?"

"Well, you said 'right' and-

"I know, but stop with this stupid game. It doesn't even make sense."

"It's not stupid," Draco pouted.

"Yes it is, Malfoy. Stop being childish."

"No it isn't, Blaise. Stop being so old."

Finnigan almost chuckled while Granger was trying to supress a giggle coming out from her.

"Then ask someone else to play," Zabini suggested.

Malfoy looked at Finnigan, who immediately said 'no' and went back to work on the potion. So, the Head Boy looked at the Head Girl and gave her a pleading expression. It was like a child begging for forgiveness from his parents, or when he or she wanted a new toy.

Hermione didn't want to admit it, but Malfoy looked like an innocent child that she wanted to hug and pinch his cheeks. She made sure that she would slap herself if she ever thought about that again. It almost made her vomit. Really. But this time, she would decide to vomit on Zabini since he was the one who made Malfoy act this funnily.

"Hermione," Draco began.

_'Merlin, stop giving me that look! I'm not going to give in! I'm not going to give in! I'm not-'_

He continued to give her the look.

"Okay, fine..." She sighed.

_'Blasted ferret and his pleading look!' _Granger saw Zabini smirking and she had a bad feeling that he was going to tell Malfoy what the blond had done. Especially what he had done and said to Hermione.

She soon looked at Malfoy, who was giving her another _bloody _smile of his. In the back of her head, she sort of missed the famous Malfoy trait of smirking. But she didn't really mind him smiling at her though. It was actually pleasant.

_'I can't believe I thought that again! I'm really going to slap myself, I swear...' _She thought as she saw Malfoy appearing out of nowhere, making Zabini move aside, and sitting next to her.

Hermione then wondered why Snape didn't notice Malfoy not doing any of the work. Also, if he noticed that Malfoy had just changed his seats.

Oh right; he favours Slytherins. How bloody wonderful!

Then, she noticed that he was too close for her liking. He was facing towards her and their faces were probably a few inches apart.

"Okay," he breathed. "We are going to play that game I just made with Blaise. The game is about directions such as: 'its north', or something like that. Does it makes sense to you?"

"...Umm."

"I will take that as a yes. So...Right!"

She nodded and said, "Left."

"South..."

"Northwest."

"Ahh, so we aren't going to play it safe I see...Alright! Southwest."

"Backwards."

"Northeast."

"Southeast."

"Frontwards."

"East."

"Oh," Draco elegantly lifted up a silvery-blond eyebrow. "Took it down a notch, I see...Well, Southnorth!"

Hermione just gave him a confused expression. She saw that Zabini seemed amused while Finnigan couldn't care less.

"Um, Malfoy...I don't think that is possible..."

"Fine, fine," he huffed. "Eastwest."

"What?"

"East-"

"I know, but that's not possible too!"

"Why?"

"Because East is the opposite of West. And it goes the same with South and North," Granger explained.

"Malfoy, in simplier terms," Zabini interrupted. "It is sort of like Granger and you."

She glared at him while he smirked and continued.

For Malfoy, he seemed to be intrigued by this.

"Hermione and I are like opposites?" He asked in amazement.

"She is a Gryffindor and you are a Slytherin. Her House and our House despise each other. You two despise each other."

"I don't hate Hermione," Draco said as he glanced at her.

She knew that he was still under the potion's influence, but it affected her. She never thought of Malfoy ever saying that, but it sounded so true when those words slipped from his tongue. She wished for this potion's affect to be gone as soon as possible because she was starting to think of Draco a bit differently.

"Yes you do."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"But if Hermione and I were friends, would it be forbidden friendship?"

"...Right."

"Left!"

Silence.

Zabini sighed and said, "Anyways, you are blond while she is brunette. You have bluish-grey eyes while she has brown eyes. Besides, your ambitions are a bit different."

_'...Zabini is way too observant.' _She continued to glare at him.

"Ambitions?" Malfoy wondered.

"I will explain later," Zabini lied. "But I guess you guys seem to," he smirked, "compliment each other."

"We don't!" Hermione cut in.

"We don't?" Draco looked at her with such grief that it almost made her regret what she had just said. There were tears soon forming on his eyes and he quietly returned to his seat.

Granger watched him return to his seat and put his head down. She gave a quick look at Zabini, who was just smirking at her.

She couldn't wait for class to be over so she can get out of this dungeon. But she did feel a bit guilty for making Malfoy cry, even though he was still under the potion's influence.

"Granger," a voice said.

She looked at the Slytherin and asked, "What?"

"I recommend you to apologize to him when class ends," Zabini said.

"He will soon forget everything and you will have the pleasure of telling him of what happened."

"True, but I know you will want to apologize anytime soon."

Granger remained quiet. She almost cursed in her head about how right Zabini was. She actually wanted to apologize to Malfoy, but oh how she hated being the one to ask for forgiveness. In her point of view, she thought that he was the one to apologize to her after all the things he had said and done to her throughout their years together in Hogwarts!

May the gods bless her in her later years.

As class went on, she decided to apologize to him at the end of class.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy, stop crying."<p>

"I-I can't! She...She d-doesn't think w-we can't compliment e-each other? I have to d-disagree! I t-think-"

"Stop with your _bloody _crying and stuttering."

"I c-can't! Y-You don't understand m-me-"

"Malfoy-"

"NO!"

"Draco, darling! What's wrong!" Pansy came out of nowhere and threw herself at him, "I have never seen you cry before! What's wrong, dear?"

She knew that Draco was still under the impression of the potion so she decided to go up to him, perphaps comforting the mourning boy will make him see how wrong it was to break up with her. And maybe, he might give in to her.

Malfoy kept whimpering while Parkinson was holding him tight, like it was her last moment with him.

"S-She-"

Parkinson stopped hugging him and glared at him.

"Who the hell is '_she'_?" She questioned.

"She..."

"Who is 'she', Draco?"

"I thought...W-we would compliment each o-other!"

"WHO...IS...SHE." Pansy hissed.

"I'm s-sorry, Pansy, but I n-need to b-be alone..."

Pansy stared at him in shock, her mouth almost hanging open. She huffed and soon left the two boys; once again, heels clicking so hard against the floor. Sadly, she did not trip.

Merlin, do something nice for everyone, please!

Malfoy slowly looked at Blaise, still tears in his eyes. Zabini noticed that he seemed to be a bit hesitant to ask him something. To him, Draco almost seemed a bit shy.

"Blaise, can you hold me?"

Silence.

"No."

More tears.

* * *

><p>Granger kept stalling. She didn't want to apologize, but she saw from far away in the hallways that Malfoy was still crying while Zabini had an annoyed expression.<p>

"Oh, Merlin..." Hermione whispered to herself.

But she was happy that Harry and Ron didn't find her yet. It would be awkward (for Ron, he would be pissed) if they saw her talking to the ferret. They wouldn't be pleased. Not one bit. She knew that questions would be thrown at her if she was caught talking to him. But maybe they will be at least pleased to see Malfoy crying right in front of her. Maybe Ron might think that she made Malfoy cry with her incredible insults.

_'Well...I guess it's time for me to say that I'm sorry. How wonderful.'_

She frowned as she made her decision to go up to the two Slytherins.

* * *

><p>Zabini really wondered how many tears Malfoy was able to release. In his head, he thought that maybe this was the first time that the blond actually cried.<p>

_'No wonder. He's been crying for the last ten minutes.' _

To make matters worse, Malfoy kept saying the same thing.

"She...She doesn't t-think that we c-can't compliment e-each other?"

_'Malfoy, shut up.' _

But Blaise didn't say anything because he knew if he said that, Malfoy might as well cry a river. If possible, he might be able to create an ocean.

Though, Zabini wondered why Draco was so sensitive to what Granger had said to him. Out of all the people, her comeback had the most affect to him.

Then, he heard a cough in front of him.

Malfoy stopped crying and mourning while Zabini was cut off from his thoughts.

There stood, Hermione Granger.

Blaise smirked.

Draco almost smiled.

Granger frowned.

Then Draco frowned as well.

"...Malfoy..." She began.

Granger stood in front of the Head Boy and looked at him in the eye. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. But she sucked it up and decided to be the mature one, like always.

"I...am...sorry."

She didn't have time to think because she was enveloped into a hug that could have crushed her. Hell, Granger thought that she couldn't breathe. Well, actually there were two or possibly three reasons why she couldn't breathe.

One: she was being crushed that her lungs couldn't expand.

Two: she was being hugged by _Draco Malfoy_

Three: Draco Malfoy smelled _bloody_ glorious.

Malfoy smelled absolutely beyond glorious. He smelled like expensive, forest, cologne. Hermione couldn't really explain it. It was like a rush towards her nose that it could clear out her sinuses. It was like breathing in something so fresh that she wanted more of it... And she badly wanted more of it.

And she badly wanted to smack herself for even thinking of that.

"Oh, Hermione!" Draco happily said.

Granger didn't really notice that he said her first name throughout the whole Potions class, but it now sounded like a melody to her when her name was rolled off Malfoy's tongue.

She really thought that his scent was affecting her.

"You are very f-forgiven! Oh, we are going to be t-the bestest of friends! More than S-Seamus!" He said, still stuttering a bit due to his new crying.

"Ma...Malfoy," Granger tried to say as she was being muffled by him.

"Yes, my little-"

He became a bit heavy on her for a quick second. Then the next moment, he became stiff.

Little did she knew that the potion had just worn off.

Little did Malfoy knew who he was hugging.

And little did they both knew that they had an audience.

But they both knew was that Zabini was smirking.

And they both knew that they wanted to hex him.

* * *

><p>"And now, review this story you mudbloods," Malfoy commanded.<p>

Hehe, do what he says!


	4. Rumor Has It

HOLY MOTHER LOAD! 30 PLUS REVIEWS? Keep up with the reviews! Makes me happy! I swear, if I knew where all of you live (which is very stalkerish and VERY creepy), I will send you cookies!

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Okay! I have received some news about my grammar and sentences, but I was wondering if I can have a beta reader for me! I want to improve this story and I don't want readers to be mad or annoyed by my grammar! So, if there's anyone who will love to do the job for me, tell me! But I am new to this beta reader thing. I have never in all my time writing fanfics had I ever have someone correct my work. But please, I need a beta reader!

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: **...SOME REVIEWERS HAVE MET TOM FELTON! GAH! YOU ARE LUCKY.

Anyways, on to chapter four!

* * *

><p>Rumor Has It<p>

Draco did not know who he was hugging. His memory seemed a bit of a blur for the past hour and he couldn't recall anything at all. The last thing he remembered was Blaise in front of him and putting something on his tongue.

Blaise.

'_That bloody bastard!' _Malfoy thought.

The blond knew that Zabini had to do with something about his situation he was in. He was the last thing that Malfoy remembered.

But Malfoy didn't want to admit; the person who he was hugging smelled absolutely wonderful. The person smelled like fresh fruit; perhaps strawberry or maybe it was raspberry. All Malfoy could think was to inhale it more. He thought of this person as a dessert. Oh how he wanted more of it!

_'Whoever this person is, they smell bloody good. Almost like a strawberry dessert...Hmm. Hope it is a girl.' _

As he inhaled more of it, he had to stopped himself from smiling. It just smelled so good to him! The scent was like a drug to him and he was addicted to it.

Malfoy soon heard coughs and gasps while he was hugging the person. He looked up to see many Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and even Hufflepuffs staring at him, mouths gaping so wide and long that it could hit the floor.

He realized that he was still hugging the person!

"Malfoy?" the person asked.

_'That voice... I know that bloody voice anywhere...Oh...Merlin...HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID I END UP HUGGING THE MUDBLOOD?' _His thoughts were now scrambling as he was trying to figure out how he got here.

"Malfoy?" Granger softly asked.

_'Why does her voice seem so soft? But, HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID I END UP HUGGING-'_

Draco immediately got out of the hug and stared at her dumbfounded, his eyes wide like saucers. He seemed a bit paler than usual.

He looked at the bushy brunette, who seemed a bit confused.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HUG ME MUDBLOOD!" Malfoy bursted.

He saw her eye twitch.

"Me hugging you? Are you barking mad? You're the one who hugged me!" Granger exclaimed.

"Why would I hug you?"

"You just did!"

"Well, there has to be a reason why!" Draco smirked at her and decided to talk his way out. "Ahh, I see. You just couldn't resist me, Granger. Sorry, but I don't have any sort of interest in filthy mudbloods like you. Especially with hair like that. Did you know that you look like a giant hairball, Granger? I bet you came out as a hairball when your mother gave birth to you. Probably couldn't tell your gender under all that hair."

"What did you say?" She asked angrily.

"You know what I said."

"You know what Malfoy, I think of you as bald sometimes because your hair blends in with your face."

"At least I don't have hair as the size of that filthy animal-loving, Hagrid," Malfoy retorted.

"At least I don't look like I am bald like Voldemort."

The platinum blond glared at her while she smirked in reply.

"Besides Malfoy," Granger began. "Did you know that you were crying while hugging me?"

"Maybe because I was hugging you, of course!"

"Does 'we are going to be the bestest of friends' ring a bell?"

"Does 'stop being in denial of admiring me' ring a bell?"

"Does 'you are conceited' ring a bell?"

"Does 'stop being a mudblood' ring a bell?"

"How can I stop being a muggleborn, Malfoy? It's part of me!"

"I don't know, but you can start by taking out all of your blood!"

"I would die!"

"Oh, that would be a gift from Merlin!"

"I think Merlin made a mistake by having you live."

"What?"

"You know what I said," Granger mimicked his words before.

"No, I didn't hear," he smirked.

"Then you better clean out that earwax."

"Oh, I already did. It's in your bushy hair."

"That is disgusting!"

"You are disgusting."

Silence.

Draco smirked.

The next thing that happened shocked _everyone. _

Malfoy soon found himself on the floor with Granger on top of him.

Well, that was a sight to see.

"YOU FOULED, LOATHSOME, EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!" She shouted at him while grabbing him by the robes.

Didn't he heard that before?

"YOU JUST CAN'T STOP BEING SUCH A GIT! I JUST HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU!"

Draco didn't know what to do. Hell, he couldn't even get his thoughts straight! He was so stunned by Granger tackling him and the fact that she was on top of him! Malfoy continued to look at her moving lips, but he didn't hear anything come out of her mouth. All of the words she was saying to him were blocked out, but he could tell by her expression that she ready to kill him.

Malfoy guaranteed to himself that Granger sure had a tight grip on him.

Their faces were merely two inches apart and he could feel her hot breath touching his pale face.

Draco was expecting her breath to smell like dead animals, but he was proven wrong.

It smelled like mint.

Delicious mint. _Very _delicious mint that was meant to be tasted, savoured, and sastifying.

_'Why did I even think that?' _He thought.

He almost leaned forward to capture his lips with hers, but he stopped himself. It would be his doom. He hated every single little particle that made her. He hated how she was a mudblood and how she always beated him in every class. He hated her bushy hair and her kissable lips.

_'Why the bloody hell did I even think that!' _

He wanted so badly to rip her hair off her head because it was very distracting and it was also touching his face. Even though Malfoy thought of that, he couldn't help but think how her curls were softly tickling his face. It was actually not as bad as he thought it would be. Draco first thought that her curls were secretly monsters and it will attack him if he got close. To him, he thought that her hair would be like one of those goddesses he heard about from muggles.

_'I think it was Medusa...Yes, that's right. Granger's hair would be like those snakes from Medusa's hair.' _

While being consumed in his thoughts, Draco didn't know that his mouth was slightly open and the fact that one of Granger's curls went into his mouth.

Also, he didn't know that he was about to swallow the curl.

He started to violently cough.

It silenced Granger as he started coughing. Her eyes looked at his mouth and saw a strand of brown hair at the corner of it. Slowly, she noticed that her hair was in his mouth.

She immediately broke away from him and heard him gurgle as her strand of hair was being pulled out of his throat.

It was not a pleasant sound.

To everyone else, except Granger, they thought that he was moaning.

"Your hair went into my mouth!" Malfoy yelled at her as he got up and dusted off his robes.

"At least be glad that I didn't allow my hair to choke you to death!"

"What is going on here?" A voice interrupted.

Both of them became quiet when they heard the voice. Malfoy and Granger slowly turned their attention to Professor McGonagall, who stood a few feet away from them.

The professor walked up to the two and glared.

"I said, what is going on here?" She questioned.

"It was Granger who started it!"

"It was Malfoy who started it!"

Before Professor McGonagall could say anything else, the Slytherin and the Gryffindor were soon engaged into a heated arguement. The two of them were throwing insults at each other and of course, Malfoy was cursing like there was no tomorrow. It seemed like he forgot that he was in the presence of McGonagall, who soon got slightly irrated by his behavior. Including Hermione's behavior, who she expected to be more mature and ignore him. Instead, the bushy brunette was making comebacks at him also rather than avoiding the fight.

"Quiet!" McGonagall commanded.

The two soon shut their mouths and glared at each other.

The professor remained silent for a few moments before saying, "Now, I won't give the two of you a punishment even though you deserve it, but no more of this nonsense. It is disrupting the school and I will not allow that to happen. Now, you two better separate before another arguement starts. If I hear another agruement for today, I will give you two detention. Do you understand me?"

Draco and Hermione nodded their heads.

"Good," Professor McGonagall turned to Hermione. "I really expected more maturity from you. Please, don't create another fight with him."

Then she faced Draco and said, "You better change your attitude. I thought the war would have change you a bit, but you are the same as ever. Your father is in Azkaban and you're lucky that you are not. It seems the saying 'Old habits die hard' is true."

She looked at them again and left.

"Way to go, Mudblood," Draco snarled. "You got us in trouble."

"Me?" Hermione looked at him in shocked. "You're the one who started it!"

"You're the one who tackle me."

"You're the one who hugged me."

"I wasn't hugging you."

"Malfoy, you were," Zabini interrupted.

"Zabini, why the hell aren't you defending me?"

"Because you did hug her."

Granger smirked at him.

"You know Granger, you do need a hairbrush. I can throw one at you," Draco said.

"Doesn't sound like a threat," she replied.

"But it is a promise."

Hermione glared at him and soon started to walk away while grumbling something about a stupid potion.

Draco turned to Zabini and grabbed him by the arm.

"Malfoy, where are you taking me? Blaise questioned.

He got no reply, but instead Malfoy tighten his grip on him.

The two started to make their way towards the Slytherin Common Room while everyone else was watching them.

Little did Hermione, Draco, and Blaise knew that rumors were soon made and they were spreading like a disease.

* * *

><p>The Slytherins reached the boys dormority and locked the door.<p>

While on his bed, Zabini watched Draco pacing back and forth with his arms folded. It seemed to him that Malfoy was in his thoughts, but was obviously frustrated. Draco huffed, scratched his head, and sat on his original bed. A few moments later, Blaise saw his friend glance at him and a frown soon appeared on the pale boy's face.

"_You,_" Draco hissed and walked up to him. "You started all of this!"

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked as he kept a straight face.

"The last thing I remember was you putting something in my mouth and that was in Potions class!"

"So?"

"_So?_ You made me hug that bloody mudblood, Granger! You're the one who put me into that situation, you bloody arse!"

"Am I?"

"Stop being so bloody clueless, Zabini! I know that you did that! Admit it! Admit that you're the one who caused all of that to happen," Malfoy demanded.

"Fine," he saw Draco clenched his fists. "I'm the one to cause you your eternal doom because I made you take the potion. Happy now?"

"Not even."

It was quiet for a few minutes. The two teenagers sat there while being collected in their thoughts. Malfoy was trying to decide whether to kill or spare Zabini while Blaise was trying to figure out how to talk his way out.

Before Draco could say anything, the other Slytherin decided to break the ice.

"You had an affect on Granger though," he stated.

He saw his friend pause for a bit.

"What do you mean?" Malfoy angrily asked.

"When I gave you the potion, you acted very different."

"How different?"

"_Very_ different. You acted like a happy-go-lucky person. You complimented Finnigan about how nice his accent is," he saw Draco turn a shade lighter. "Not only that, but you said something interesting to Granger."

If it was possible, Blaise thought he saw Malfoy turn another shade lighter. Hell, it looked like Malfoy could evenly match the colour of a white piece of paper.

"What...did...I...say?"

"...You wanted to run your hands through her beautiful, nice eyebrows of hers."

Silence.

"What?"

"You wanted to run your hands through her beautiful, nice eyebrows of hers."

More silence.

"WHAT!"

"You wanted-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID, BUT I BLOODY SAID THAT?"

"Yes, yes you did."

"BLOODY FUCKING HELL. BLOODY HELL. BLOODY...WAIT..." Draco glared at him. "You're lying!"

Blaise shook his head and said, "Sadly, no. I'm not. Not only that, but you played some sort of game with her."

"WHAT!"

Zabini sighed, "I said-"

"Don't bloody repeat that! What kind of game did I play?"

"Some kind of left and right game."

"That makes no sense!"

"That's what I said to you, but you got mad at me since I was the first one you were playing with. I told you to play with someone else. Finnigan immediately said no, but then you asked Granger to play and she gave in."

"Merlin, what did I do to deserve this..."

"I can give you a list," Blaise suggested.

"I didn't ask for a bloody list, Zabini. Anyways, what else happened?"

"I forgot to tell you this, but you smiled at Granger."

"So?"

"She blushed."

Silence.

Draco grew even more pale.

"What else happened?" Malfoy steadily asked.

Zabini smirked at him and said, "You said to Snape that his wrinkles brings out his handsomeness and it looked like mountains on his face."

Silence.

Blaise remained smirking at his friend's misery. In his head, Zabini made sure not to mention anything about Malfoy complimenting on his smirk. Just by thinking about it made him feel a bit sick.

Soon, a frustrated scream was heard from the Slytherin Boys Dorming Room.

Little did they both knew that another rumor started.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?"<p>

"Hear what?"

"The rumors!"

"What rumors?"

"That Malfoy got tackled by Granger in the hallways!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?"<p>

"Hear what?"

"That Draco and Hermione were going at it in the hallways!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?"<p>

"The rumors?"

"Yeah!"

"From what I heard, Granger fancies Malfoy. She couldn't handle herself so she pounced Malfoy!"

"So?"

"She was rubbing his..."

"WHAT!"

"And he moaned!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?"<p>

"I heard a lot!"

"What do you mean? What did you hear?"

"I heard that Draco Malfoy was trying to make Blaise Zabini jealous, so that's why Granger and him were having...fun in the hallways. Goodness, you should have seen Zabini's face! He looked like he was ready to join in the action!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?"<p>

"MERLIN!"

"What! What! What happened?"

"You know how Draco and Blaise were walking away, right?"

"Yeah! What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I went back to the Slytherin Common Room and I wanted to check on them. Their door was locked."

"So?"

"I heard a scream from the door. Like a frustrated scream."

"Oh...Oh my...THEY WERE-"

"YEAH!"

"What is going on here?" A voice asked.

"Did you hear Pansy?"

"Hear what?"

"DRACO AND BLAISE WERE SHAGGING!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?"<p>

"Hear what?"

"I heard that Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Blaise Zabini were shagging in the Slytherin Boys Dormority!"

"THEY WERE HAVING A THREESOME?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" a voice asked.

"Hey Ron and Harry! Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Blaise Zabini were shagging in the Slytherin Boys Dormority!"

"WHAT!" They both shouted.

"Oh that lucky girl!"

"GINNY, WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

"Oh Ron, shut up! I bet you wanted some of that action too!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?"<p>

"Hear what?"

"That you should review this story."

Hehehe, you should! Finally, Ginny makes an appearance! Her relationship with Harry will be soon revealed in the next chapter if it is still going on or no! I had to make her say that! I couldn't hold it in! Anyways, sadly, Malfoy went back to his old ways and is now pissed (You can tell by his cursing). Also, sadly Finnigan didn't appear in this chapter, but he will appear in the next. Remember how he is in detention with Snape? Yep...Anyways, hope you guys keep up with your wonderful reviews!


	5. Cat Got Your Tongue?

OH MY GOODNESS! 100 PLUS REVIEWS FOR ONLY HAVING FOUR CHAPTERS? Thanks you guys so much! And thank you for putting up with these deleted chapters and keeping you guys on your toes, waiting for the real chapter to come up!

But **please,** people who just put story alert, please review! Hehehe! Or no cookies... or update. Hehehe.

(**NOTE:** Hehehe, to give you guys advice, the real chapter is always updated on Sunday, has a title, **OR** more than two thousand words!) But anyways, all of you would be rewarded with a brand new chapter! Please keep up with the reviews guys! It makes me happy to get feedback and read your thoughts every single chapter. COOKIES TO ALL OF YOU!

But, I'm wondering...did anyone get into Pottermore? Hehehe!

**I WANT TO THANK ARTEMIS SAGITTARIUS MALFOY FOR BEING THE BETA READER! SHE IS SERIOUSLY AWESOME AND IMAGINARY COOKIES ARE SENT OUT TO HER! I'M SO HAPPY THAT I HAVE A BETA READER NOW! YAY! **

* * *

><p>Cat Got Your Tongue?<p>

Seamus slowly stepped out from Potions Class. He seemed tired since there were dark circles under his eyes. Not only that, but his eyes were a bit red.

He didn't know how long Snape's detentions would take since it was his first time.

Merlin, it took forever.

Finnigan was bombarded with loads of books about potions. He didn't know how many books were there, but he estimated that there were probably more than twenty. Even though they were tiny, the books had even tinier print than he was used to. He almost thought that he might need to borrow Harry's glasses in order to see it!

About the detention work, he was forced to copy every single potion in each book. He needed to copy the name, the ingredients, the procedures, the color and the effects of the potion, how long will it last, etc.

What made things worse was that he didn't finish all the work and it was almost dinner time.

He cursed in his head.

_'I miss all o' me classes an' I have ta still come back here tomorrow ta finish?' _He pouted.

He headed towards the Great Hall to end his hunger and thirst. He hadn't eaten since noon and it was almost seven 'o' clock. Besides, he worked his bottom off trying to finish! Sadly, he barely got half of the books done and has to stay after Advanced Potions Class tomorrow.

Seamus finally reached the Great Hall and sighed. He saw the food already presented on the table, and boy, he wanted to dig in! He felt his mouth water a bit as he saw honey glazed ham, a strawberry cheesecake, and chips on the tables.

The Irish immediately took his seat where the Golden Trio usually sits.

_'Wait...' _Finnigan noticed that they weren't here.

Then, something clicked in his head.

He looked at the Slytherin table and saw that Malfoy and Zabini weren't there either.

_'Somethin's wrong here...Malfoy would been fine by now...Damn that detention. I have been missin' out!' _

"Did you hear?" one of the Gryffindors asked.

Finnigan looked at a fifth year student and noticed that she was gossiping with another fellow classmate of hers. He leaned a bit closer to hear while eating his food.

"Oh, the rumors? I bet everyone in Hogwarts knows!" The other girl replied.

"About the threesome?"

_"Threesome?' _Finnigan then stopped.

Again, something clicked in his head.

He figured it out and immediately spitted out his food.

"HARRY, HERMIONE, AN' RON HAD A THREESOME?" he asked loudly.

Majority of the people in the Great Hall froze and looked at Seamus like he was crazy.

"What?"

He thought it made sense because the Golden Trio weren't there. Besides, he knew that Ron was after Hermione. Finnigan thought that maybe Ron regretted breaking up with Hermione and still held feelings for her. But, Seamus didn't know that Harry also fancied the Head Girl too. He guessed that she decided to go after both.

"Seamus," a voice said near him.

He turned to see his best friend, Dean Thomas, looking at him. "What?"

"It was Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini who shagged."

No words could explain what he was feeling at that moment.

* * *

><p>Hermione remained in the back of the library in the meantime. She didn't want to deal with Malfoy anymore and she really needed to cool down the steam. She thought that what better way to cool down than to read wonderful amounts of knowledge! She couldn't think of anything else better.<p>

So, here she was, sitting in the back of the library with dozens of books piled in front of her, happily absorbing the information.

While she was reading, the Head Girl noticed a lot people giving her odd, disturbed, or whatever looks at her. She felt a bit uncomfortable since they continued to look at her the entire time they were there. Hermione couldn't even focus on her book with all the staring! She heard them whisper a lot, but she couldn't understand a single word that they were saying.

Then she heard nothing. Granger soon wondered to herself what the reason why everyone in the library was giving her odd looks was.

_'What are they saying? Why do they keep looking at me? Does it have to do something with me?' _She lowered her book down to see if anyone was there.

She was all by herself, with the exception of Madam Pince.

Granger raised her book in front of her face and continued to read.

The Head Girl heard a cough in front of her a few moments later.

Hermione lowered her book to see a familiar redhead.

"Ginny?" She said in wonder. "What are you doing here?"

Her friend eyed her for a bit until she said, "Tell me everything."

"Tell you what?"

"About that threesome you had!"

"WHAT?"

"Shh!"

They both looked around and saw Madam Pince eyeing them suspiciously.

Hermione glared at Ginny and whispered, "I never had... that thing! Ugh! What are you talking about, Ginny?"

"I suspected that you wouldn't tell me the first time," Ginny mumbled. "I am talking about you shagging with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini!"

"WHAT?"

"Shh!"

They both looked at Madam Pince again, who seemed a bit paler.

"Ginny, what are you talking about? I will never, or ever, shag with those two!" she angrily whispered.

"Are just telling me this so I won't keep asking questions?"

"Why would I even lie to you? Ginny, this is Malfoy and Zabini we are talking about! Why would I even have those... sexual things with them?"

"So, you are saying they aren't true?"

"What do you mean 'they aren't true?"

"Hermione, I heard that you shagged with them!"

"Wait, what?"

"I heard-"

"Don't repeat that! Ginny, it isn't even true! Those are lies!"

"Wait, so you didn't shag them?"

"Merlin, no!"

"..."

"Ginny, what-"

"You snogged them!"

"What? NO! Ginny, that isn't even true either! None of that is true! Where did you even hear this from?"

Ginny blinked at her and said, "Well, some of the people in our House were talking about you shagging with Malfoy and Zabini recently. They heard it from others too. They say it was after Advanced Potions Class and in the Slytherin Boys' Dormitory."

"..."

"Hermione?"

"..."

"Umm..."

"..."

"Oh no... Don't tell me that they took the memory of you shagging with them!"

Silence.

Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. "Oh...Merlin...So it is-"

She didn't finish her sentence since she was hit by a book the next moment.

Hermione had no idea why her friend would even believe in that stuff. She didn't even know why Ginny didn't believe her in the first place! They were best friends for Merlin's sake!

The bushy brunette's eye twitched. She rose from her seat, took Ginny's hand, and dragged her along to head toward the Great Hall.

_'That insufferable, awful waste of a human body! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! How dare he get back at me by making rumors! That... that… ugh!' _

* * *

><p>"Are you done?"<p>

Another frustrated scream echoed through the room.

Silence.

"Are you-"

Yet another frustrated scream echoed through the room.

"... Are-"

"BLOODY SHUT UP!"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You are the one who keeps on screaming."

"I have a damn good reason, Zabini."

Silence fell upon them once again.

"So, are you-"

"Zabini, shut your bloody mouth! Has your mum ever told you to be quiet?"

"Well, yes."

"And when was that?"

"I'm kidding. She never told me to be quiet."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I bet five galleons that you are going to throw your hairbrush at me, Malfoy," Blaise said with a smirk.

A pillow was thrown at him a second later.

Silence.

"You know Malfoy, we have been here since Potions Class. I'm surprised that you are still talking and how we are still here. We missed our classes because of you and your screaming."

They remained quiet for a couple of minutes.

Draco then glared at him, rose from his bed, and said, "I-"

Then something stopped him from saying anything. It was like his breath had just cut short and no words were coming out. Instead, it looked as if he was mouthing the words.

_'What the...' _Malfoy tried to speak again, but his voice had become even quieter with every single word he started to say.

"I... can still..." He paused as his voice slowly died off as his sentence progressed. He tried again, and again, but sadly, he couldn't finish his sentence. Every time he tried, his voice became much worse. It became drier with every word that came out of his mouth.

Blaise just stared at him while Draco seemed to be a bit confused.

Malfoy tried to talk again. "... I-"

He couldn't speak! The platinum blond tried again, but he still couldn't speak at least a full sentence.

The Slytherin Prince's eyes slowly widened in horror.

Zabini smirked at him.

Yep, Malfoy lost his voice and he still has to deal with those rumors. Sadly, he can't talk.

What made things worse was that Zabini would be his voice for him.

... Oh how Blaise was going to enjoy this.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!" Ginny kept on saying as the Head Girl dragged her as they walked through the hallways.<p>

Granger completed ignored her since she had her mind set on what she was planning to do. Oh how she wanted to hex Malfoy right in front of everyone and not care if she got detention from Professor McGonagall. She badly wanted Malfoy to get what he deserved for spreading rumors about her. Hermione thought of all the possibilities of giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice rang in her ears.

Once again, Hermione chose to ignore her friend.

As they were striding down to the Great Hall, everyone in the hallways glanced at her and started to whisper. Everyone's gaze was on her and she couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable. Some people sent her disgusted looks while others had horrid expressions on their faces.

Finally, they reached the Great Hall, and for some odd reason, everyone was already quiet. Their attention was set on someone who sat at the Gryffindor table.

_'What is going on? Who are they looking at?' _Hermione tried sneaking and peeking through people's shoulders to see who they were looking at.

She saw that Finnigan had everyone's eyes set on him.

"HERMIONE!" A voice shouted from the doors.

Everyone soon had their turned their heads to Harry and Ron. The redhead seemed furious and his face matching with his hair. Some people thought that Weasley decided to grow his hair all over his face, or most likely got a horrible case of sunburn.

"Hermione!" Harry called out.

The bushy brunette tried to sink down or blend in with the crowd, but everyone in the Great Hall decided to go on a search for her.

Hermione slowly looked at Ginny with a horrid expression.

Ginny and her both knew that chaos was going to erupt once Harry and Ron found her.

Sadly, they did.

"HERMIONE, HOW COULD YOU BLOODY DO THAT TO US?" Ron shouted as he quickly paced towards the two. Then he noticed that Ginny was by her side.

"GINNY, WHY ARE YOU WITH HER?"

"I was just asking her if it was true!" Ginny replied.

"Hermione, why did you do that? I thought you hated Malfoy," Harry peeped in as he stood next to the older Weasley.

"First of all-"

Hermione was cut off due to Ron yelling, "'Mione, why! Is that how to get over me? To shag with Malfoy and Zabini?"

"I-"

"Hey, look. It's Malfoy and Zabini!" someone in the crowd yelled.

Then everyone's attention turned to the two Slytherins that were standing at the doors of the Great Hall.

Malfoy had extremely messy hair as if he just got out of bed. He seemed exhausted and looked like he needed some energy. Zabini looked a bit tired since he stayed in the Slytherin Boys Dormitory for probably six hours straight. Blaise, though, was more presentable than Draco was.

To everyone else, it looked like they had another round of shagging.

Well, except the Golden Trio and Seamus, who were rather clueless since they didn't hear the rumors of the two shagging.

Ginny, on the other hand, heard the rumors of them shagging also. So many thoughts were going through her head once she saw Malfoy and Zabini looking a bit tattered up.

"OH MY MERLIN… THEY SHAGGED AGAIN!" someone shouted.

No words could explain what the Golden Trio, Finnigan, Malfoy, and Zabini felt as they heard that.

Off in the distance, coughing could be heard.

"Professor Snape, stop with your coughing!" Professor McGonagall quietly demanded. Even though she was disgusted at the events that shortly just happened, she decided to wait and hear what the people involved in the rumors had to say. The professor didn't want to judge them; at least not until their stories were revealed. She couldn't believe that the students would fall for such nonsense that might not be true.

She continued to watch from the table.

"What?" Blaise simply asked.

On the other hand, Malfoy tried to speak. "Wh... Wh..."

"MALFOY IS SPEECHLESS! IT MUST BE TRUE THEN," someone declared.

"EVERYTHING IS TRUE! HERMIONE ALSO JOINED IN THE ACTION WITH THEM!" Another person shouted.

"I DID NOT!" Hermione announced.

"I sense denial!" a Gryffindor yelled.

"'Mione, why would you shag them?" Ron questioned her and then turned his attention to the two Slytherins. "I'm going to beat the living hell of you two once I'm done talking to her!"

"I DID NOT SHAG THEM!" Granger angrily replied.

Zabini merely stared at them while Malfoy glared at the redhead.

"SHE IS JUST TRYING TO MAKE RON FORGIVE HER SO SHE CAN SHAG MALFOY AND ZABINI AGAIN!" a Hufflepuff shouted.

"I don't believe you, Hermione," Ron hissed.

"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"She's your best friend!" Ginny interrupted.

"Ginny, you stay out of this conversation! You're the one who wanted some of that bloody action!"

Everyone gasped.

"RON! I DID NOT!"

"Yes you did! Does 'Oh that lucky girl'," Ron mimicked. "Ring a bell?"

"I... I... Well, you wanted some of that shagging too!" Ginny smirked at him.

Everyone gasped again.

"GINNY! I DID NOT!"

"Oh yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

While the two siblings were fighting, Malfoy and Zabini walked up to the Gryffindors to clear things out.

Once the Slytherins were standing behind them, Hermione and Harry glanced at the two and glared. The two Gryffindors went up to them and soon, a glaring contest began.

Whispers were soon forming as the four of them glared at each other.

"I bet they are having sex with their eyes," one Gryffindor whispered.

"Oh my. A foursome!" The other Gryffindor quietly replied.

"You," Granger started as she put a finger on Malfoy's chest. "You started all of this!"

Malfoy hardened his glare at her and replied, "... I... I-"

"I'm going to hex you, Malfoy! You are going to wish that you were never born!" Hermione snarled while taking out her wand.

"Hermione, don't do it!" Harry demanded as he grabbed her wrist and settled it next to his hip.

"Harry, he started the rumors! I didn't do any of that. He just wanted to get back at me for attacking him in the hallways!" Granger said.

"You what?" he asked in disbelief.

"I attacked him."

"Wait, what?"

"Potter, maybe you should fix your ears instead of your eyes. You have more of a worse sense of hearing than seeing," Zabini interrupted.

"What!" Harry growled.

"... You do have a horrible sense of hearing."

"Shut it, Zabini," Hermione commanded.

Zabini then smirked. "You should shut your legs since you had a threesome with us."

"I DID NOT!"

"But," Blaise decided to ignore her as a plan started to formulate in his head. "I felt like I was not important. Just between us four, Malfoy and Granger were going at each other like animals while I stood there, patiently waiting for my turn."

"WHAT?" The two Gryffindors yelled.

For Malfoy, well...He tried, really, to say the same exact thing as Harry and Hermione. "Wh... Wh.. a.."

"See? Malfoy is still out of breath since Granger went crazy on him," Zabini's smirk grew more as he saw the facial expressions of the two and Malfoy. "But I'm surprised that you are still full of energy, Granger. Looking for more?"

"Zabini, I did not have any sort of sexual relationships with you _or_ Malfoy. I am not even planning to in the future! You better tell the truth that I didn't do those things," Hermione said.

"Za... Zab ...Zabi..." Malfoy tried to say, but it came off as a whisper.

Harry, Hermione, and Blaise looked at him.

"No really. What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked.

Blaise ignored her questioned and waited for Malfoy to say something.

Draco glared at him since Zabini knew that he couldn't speak. He saw another smirk form on the Slytherin's lips and the platinum blond clenched his fists. Malfoy soon thought that Zabini was mocking him since he lost his voice.

_'That bloody git! How dare he!' _Malfoy thought as a frown appeared on his face.

"See what you did to him, Granger? He is utterly speechless and sadly, I have to speak for him," Zabini stated.

Malfoy's mouth nearly dropped, and his face paled.

_'NO!' _

"Anyway, Malfoy," Blaise said as he got closer to him. "What do you want me to tell them?"

The Head Boy then made wild gestures. He waved his hands back and forth to himself and Granger while mouthing something. He looked obviously frustrated as he pointed at her and then pointed at Zabini. He tried to speak once again, but his voice was too soft to be heard. After he stopped making the gestures, he waited for Zabini to say something.

Malfoy hoped Zabini would be able to understand him.

Sadly, Blaise had set up a plan.

"What did Malfoy say?" Granger asked.

"Well, he said," Blaise began. "That he thought the sexual intimacy between you and him was wild. Also, he was mad that I was there, since he thought that I didn't deserve to be in your exposed presence."

"WHAT!" Harry and Hermione shouted in unison.

Malfoy, once again, tried to say the same thing. "Wh... Wh... a...-"

_'BLOODY HELL, ZABINI! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ARSE AND SHOVE A STICK UP IT.' _Malfoy immediately punched his arm.

Blaise winced and rubbed his arm. "See, he's mad at me for being there."

"But we didn't even shag!" Hermione said.

"Because you don't remember," Zabini replied with a smirk.

Granger glared at him. "I remember that I didn't shag with you two-"

"To be exact, you only shagged Malfoy while I was left standing next to the bed without a warm blanket. You two hogged up the blankets. I guess you two don't know the meaning of sharing."

"We didn't even-"

"Zabini, just say the truth!" Harry pleaded.

Malfoy and Granger couldn't agree more.

"Why would I lie about something that is true?" Blaise asked.

"Why would you lie about something that isn't true?" Hermione questioned.

"But, it is true. I witnessed it in front of my very eyes. For a moment, I thought my eyes were bleeding. Merlin, if you thought that Malfoy was pale right now, you should have seen his arse," he lied.

"OH HELL, ZABINI CHECKED OUT MALFOY'S ARSE DURING THE THREESOME!" a Slytherin announced.

Everyone gasped.

The Great Hall was quiet for a few moments with the exception of the Weasleys still arguing.

"No, mum makes the most horrid sweaters for me!" Ron spat.

"Really? Mum makes the sweaters too big for me! It makes me look like a man!" Ginny sadly said.

"Aww, Ginny. It doesn't look as bad as mine. I think the sweater looks rather nice on you."

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie to my own sister?" Ron asked with a smile.

Ginny smiled back at him and soon the two embraced each other in a hug.

Ron looked up from Ginny's shoulder and mouthed to Harry and Hermione: _"I actually think it makes her look like a man."_

People wondered how it got to there. Everyone thought that they were still arguing about the 'threesome action' of Malfoy, Granger, and Zabini, but they were surprised once they heard what they arguing about. Then, what was even more surprising of how quickly the turn of events changed. The Weasleys were now hugging like there was no tomorrow.

"Zabini, for Merlin's sake, just tell the truth!" Harry pleaded again, breaking the silence.

"Just saying the truth, Potter," Blaise said with a smirk.

Granger and Malfoy glared at him.

Zabini didn't have time to dodge once he saw two fists heading straight towards his arm. Once the fists of Malfoy and Granger made contact with his arm, Blaise tried really hard not to wince. Oh how it hurt like hell once he felt it!

_'Bloody hell. Granger sure knows how to throw a punch. I wonder how Malfoy was able to survive that back in third year. She probably got stronger. Hell, even Malfoy hits hard,' _Zabini thought.

"Y... You... blo..bloo-" Malfoy tried to say.

Then, Granger's head snapped at him.

"I'm not done with you yet!" She sneered.

Malfoy backed away and tried to mouth something. He kept on pointing at himself and shaking his head while taking a few steps further away from her. To Granger, she thought that he was retreating because he was scared of her for making up the rumors.

In her head, she knew that Zabini was merely messing around with the rumors, but she wanted him to say the truth. She still thought that Malfoy was the one who still started it, but now it was backfiring since Blaise was just making it worse for him. Even though it was backfiring, it was still working on her. Everyone still believed that it happened, but now it seemed like only Malfoy and her shagged while Zabini watched.

"You are going to pay for what you said!"

The next thing what happened shocked everyone again.

Granger pinned Malfoy to the floor.

"MERLIN, THEY ARE GOING AT IT AGAIN!" someone yelled.

Ron and Ginny froze and looked behind them to see that it was true. Their eyes widened and Ginny's face became nearly as pale as Malfoy's. For Ron, his face soon became red.

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted as he tried to run to her, but was held back by his sister and Harry.

Harry saw that Draco's face became pale as Voldemort's skin. The-Boy-Who-Lived thought he could have become The-Boy-Who-Died-Right-After-He-Saw-One-Of-His-Best-Friends-On-Top-Of-His-Rival.

Blaise merely blinked, but a smirk formed on his lips.

Draco just couldn't believe that he got tackled, once again, by Granger.

But this time, the tackle was a bit different than the first one.

This time, she accidentally rubbed his manhood.

And this time, Malfoy loudly moaned.

Everyone thought that he sounded as if someone shoved a hand up his arse and pulled something out. Sadly, they didn't know that he actually lost his voice. Everyone believed that Zabini was telling the truth when he said that Granger made Malfoy speechless after their intense intimacy.

While Granger was shouting at him, footsteps quickly made their way towards the two Heads.

"Detention! Both of you!" Professor McGonagall yelled. "Tomorrow and it was last all day."

Both of their faces paled even more.

* * *

><p>"Hurry and review. I honestly don't want to remain in this position with the ferret for the next couple of weeks," Granger begged.<p>

"Don't tell me that you don't like it," Malfoy smirked.

"Didn't you lose your voice, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"BLOODY HELL, JUST REVIEW SO WE CAN JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!" Ron shouted.

Yup, review or I won't update for a while! Hehehehe! I have to say, I have more alerts than reviews. I am pleased, but it would do wonders if the alerts would just review! Anyways, I need to finish up my summer homework! Still haven't finished! NOOO!

But really, do everyone in this story a favor.

**REVIEW.**


	6. Detention

So, here is the brand new chapter six! Anyway, there is not that much to say, but I hope you guys enjoy and review at the end! Hope this is better than the original chapter six! Also, please forgive me for the late update. School has been kicking my butt lately and goodness, I hate being a junior in high school! But, on to chapter six!

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **The brand new chapter six will have some parts of the original one, but it will be different!

I want to thank Just Your Above Average Malfoy for editing this chapter! She is awesome and I thank her!

* * *

><p>Detention<p>

"Look at them."

"I know."

"How?"

"I don't know!"

"Eh, I kind of sensed that they fancied each other."

"Really?"

"I mean, they have been going at it for the past six years. One of them was going to give in. The other had to be reeled in."

"Hmm, makes sense."

"Ginny, Lavender. Stop."

"Oh, Hermione! I can't believe you had _the_ Draco Malfoy chasing after you all these years!"

"No, he-"

"Is absolutely stunning! Right, Ginny?"

"Well, I don't know. It's hard to think that."

"Oh, please. You know he is absolutely worthy of a snog session! What? Are you uncomfortable talking about this next to your once boyfriend?"

"Well, Lavender," Harry interrupted. "I just don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense. Ginny can talk about anything she wants, but not about Malfoy."

"Harry, Ginny can talk about the ferret if only she mentions how ridiculous he is," Ron mumbled as he chewed on his food.

"Fine," Harry sighed.

"He is ridiculous," Ginny commented.

Ron smiled and nodded his head in approval. "See, Harry? No need to-"

"Ridiculously handsome next to that Zabini!"

Then the older Weasley frowned and shook his head in disapproval. "WHAT-"

"Ron, don't comment. You are just jealous that Hermione got that kind of action," Ginny said.

Ron's eyes could have exploded from his head. But it didn't. Instead, his face looked like as if it was set on fire. If it was possible, the redhead might as well have steam coming out of his ears and nose. He ground his teeth together as he heard those words come out of his own sister's mouth.

"Ron, don't even believe them," Hermione said as she placed her hand on him. "I keep on telling you that I didn't even do it! There are rumors! There are not even true and I just can't believe you wouldn't listen to me in the first place!"

"But it's Malfoy," Ron grumbled.

"But it's not true," Harry said.

The Head Girl gave a soft smile to her friend and he nodded.

"So, you aren't mad?" Hermione asked.

Weasley froze and kept a straight face. His two friends feared what he was going to say in the next moments.

"Hell, I'm pissed."

"WHAT-"

"That you didn't punch him in the face or kick him in his manhood while you were on him!" Ron said as he smirked.

"Well, he wasn't worth it. Can't have his blood on my fingers."

"But it would have messed up his face."

"His face is already messed up," Hermione replied.

* * *

><p>Draco heard the laughter of the Golden Trio from across the Great Hall. For some odd reason, he just wanted to hit only Potter and Weasley to shut them up. Their laughter was some nasty noise in his ears, but he didn't really mind Granger's laughter. It was sort of nice.<p>

_'Wait, what? Why the bloody hell did I just think that? Her laughter sounds like a pig being slaughter...along with a nice melody... I got to stop this kind of thinking.'_

"Draco, darling. Are you alright?" Pansy whispered into his ear.

He felt her hot breath on his neck. His eye twitched. The feeling was not pleasant at all. For some odd reason, he preferred having Granger-

_'I really have to stop.'_

"Oh, no. Don't worry. I-"

He threw a English muffin at her.

And soon, he heard a choking sound.

At first, it pleased him. But, now he regretted it because he had the combination of hearing Harry and Ron's laughter and Pansy's choking. Oh how nothing can get much worse than this!

But of course it did.

Blaise was smirking from the corner of his eye.

Malfoy was about to say something until he remembered that he couldn't speak. He immediately shut his mouth and glared at the black boy. The platinum blond really wished that Zabini wasn't born. But most of all, he really wished that he wasn't put up to this dare.

With that, he got up and quickly made his way out of the Great Hall. But, he knew he was being followed. Malfoy heard footsteps behind him and he shook his head in annoyance. He thought to himself about why can't he have at least some time alone. He could picture Blaise behind him, with a smirk, and teasing him about the situation he was in.

_'Zabini, that bloody git! That is it!'_

Draco turned around quickly and breathed out, "You...bloody...Longbottom?"

There stood Neville instead of Blaise.

"Uhh, oh. Um, don't hurt me! I was just simply going to the-"

Malfoy didn't want to waste his breath over this fool. He simply just walked away from him and continued his way to the Heads Room. He smirked as he thought of resting his voice so he can curse at Zabini the following day and try to do the dare without any sort of disturbance.

* * *

><p>The platinum blond stared at the ceiling just thinking about tomorrow. He was still furious about what happened at dinner and wanted so badly to beat the living hell out of Blaise. He crossed his arms and tried to close his eyes, but the events that happened today kept on flashing in his head.<p>

He couldn't believe that he had to spend detention with Granger.

But he still couldn't believe that he had to make that one person, whom he hated with a fiery passion and hoped for her to die in some possible way in detention, fall in love with him.

His closest friend was a sick person.

Then Malfoy smirked.

_'I'm not going to lose this bloody dare. Once I'm done with Granger, Blaise is sure going to live his life as if it is hell. I guess detention won't be so bad after all. Maybe it is a way for me to be... better terms with the mudblood.'_

* * *

><p>Draco felt something poking his face. He chose to ignore it and continue his sleep, but then he felt more poking. He slowly lifted up his eyelids, but they felt so heavy. Once they were fully opened, he noticed that it was very early in the morning. The sun was barely showing from the mountains and the sky had a shade of dark blue with a splash of orange. As Draco looked around, he noticed that an owl was right above his head.<p>

It had a white note in its mouth and dropped it on his face. The owl soon flew out his window leaving Malfoy to read the letter that was sent to him.

Once he opened it, the note said in neat handwriting:

_"Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_Go to the Headmistress Room for your punishment along with Ms. Hermione Granger._

_Hope I am not going to be kept waiting._

_-McGonogall"_

He frowned after reading the note. The platinum blond forgot that he had to serve detention with the rotten mudblood, Hermione Granger. He couldn't believe that he would be included with the punishment. In his head, he thought that Granger had all the blame. She was the one who started it. Well, sort of.

_Knock knock_

Draco was a bit worried if his voice was fully healed. He didn't response until another voice echoed from the other side of the door.

"Malfoy, get up. I hope you still don't have your voice."

The platinum blond grumbled a bit and made his way towards the door.

He flung it opened and smirked. "Well, it sadly seems that hope is now gone. Besides Granger, my voice sounds like an angel."

"Angel? More like an creature in hell," she smirked back at him.

"A devilish handsome creature?"

Granger held a straight face. "Just leave it at devilish creature."

"Handsome."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes?"

"I'm not even going to continue this conversation."

"Oh, but you have to Mudblood."

'Why should I?"

"Because how can you escape this conversation if you are going to serve detention with me?"

"I can ignore you. It's easy as that."

"Is it really?"

"Yes."

"Then, ignore me now."

"Wait what?"

"See, you can't ignore me," he flashed another smirk at her.

She frowned at this. "I was just surprised of the sudden demand. But, fine. I will ignore you."

"Oh, this should be entertaining," Malfoy said.

* * *

><p>"Mudblood."<p>

Silence.

"Granger."

Even more silence.

"You know you can't ignore me forever."

Still, no reply yet.

"Hey, is that Weasley snogging with Parkinson?"

"WHAT?"

"See, can't ignore me."

"Oh, quiet Malfoy! That was unfair."

"How is it unfair? It makes absolutely no sense for Weasley to be even with her. You sure you have a brain in your head? I think it's lost in your bushy hair."

"Yes I do have one. What about you? Your hair matches your head. I heard that by the size of your head defines how smart you are. The bigger the smarter. For you, it's a bit too small," Hermione said.

"Ah, are you observing me? I'm quite flattered, but I have no interest with mudbloods."

"I'm glad you have no interest. You aren't even worth it."

"You aren't either."

Hermione glared at him. She was about to say something, but then the brunette noticed that they already have arrived to the Headmaster room.

"You are lucky that we are here."

"And why would I be considered lucky?"

"It would been fun to see you become a ferret again."

"...Sod off, Granger."

* * *

><p>McGonagall heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in," she said as she set down papers.

Once the door opened, a flash of silvery-blond and brunette popped into the room. The Heads walked up to her desk and waited for her to say something once both of them made eye contact with the Professor.

"For your punishment," McGonagall began. "I will let Professor Snape take care of you two. Both of you will stay with him for the entire day-"

"But, Professor McGonagall! My classes! I can't-"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger. This is your punishment, but I believe that you will be caught up with your classes as soon the detention is over. You and Mr. Malfoy are Heads. Don't disappoint me."

"But the entire day?" Draco asked.

"Yes, the entire day."

"Oh, how wonderful," he sarcastically mumbled.

She nodded and said, "It's good to know that you got your voice back."

"I wish he never got it back," Hermione whispered.

"Ms. Granger."

"I apologize, Professor."

"Anyway, go to him. I will see you two at the end of the day," she said as she went back to the papers that were on her desk.

Once the two left her room, McGonagall heard angry voices. She rolled her eyes as she listened to the conversation between the two Heads.

_"I can't believe it! Snape? Of all people! I would have gladly take Hagrid for the detention!" _Hermione shouted.

_"You would want him? Of all people, he would be someone I would least take. I'm glad Snape is our supervisor," _Draco replied.

_"Of course you would want him! He's your favorite teacher!"_

The Headmistress sort of regretted her decision of the supervisor. She knew Snape didn't get along with Hermione, but at least she will know how to act appropriately while Draco will be under control. Part of her wanted Hagrid to be the supervisor, but then it will go the other way. The Head Boy would be completely furious.

She sighed as she thought of another idea.

_'Maybe I should have put them under my care.'_

* * *

><p>For Hermione, she hated where she was right at this moment. She was in a room with two people she couldn't tolerate. Maybe even hate. There stood in front of her, Snape, while Malfoy was at her side. She knew that Draco was pleased that he got Snape to look after him. But for Hermione, this was a taste of hell.<p>

She remembered that Seamus was in detention just a day ago and boy, he sure let his experience out during dinnertime. Finnigan went on saying how horrible detention with Snape was. All he did was write everything that is in the potions book and he didn't finish. Hermione recalled from Finnigan that he would have to return the next day to finish it up.

_'Wait...'_

After a few moments of an awkward and unpleasant staring contest between the three, the door creaked and the two students turned around.

Hermione couldn't be a bit happier at the sight of Seamus.

"Oh, thank Merlin! Seamus!" she cheered.

"Hey Hermione," he greeted. "Malfoul."

"Sissy Finny."

"What are ya doin' here with him?" Seamus asked.

"Remember, detention? With Snape, sadly."

"Ten points off Gryffindor. Ms. Granger, I'm right in front of you. Mind your manners or else you will have to serve detention with me tomorrow again," Snape interrupted.

"Heh, but that would be a mistake to not listen to him. A hell of a mistake," Seamus whispered to her.

"I apologize," she mumbled to the professor. "But Seamus, I am glad that you are here."

"What? I'm not havin' detention! I'm already finished!"

"Wait, when? It's early in the morning! You can't possibly be finished!"

"Well, I did."

"Let me guess Finnigan, you came here earlier than we did," Malfoy said.

"Well, I did."

"Wait, what?" Both of them asked.

"That's part of the detention. If ya don' finish, the next day starts very early in the morning."

"What time did you get here?" Hermione questioned.

"Four."

Silence.

"It's only six in the morning," Malfoy murmured. "You wake up that early?"

"Well, I have ta," Finnigan replied.

Draco turned to the professor and asked, "Then what time do you wake up?"

"Three," Snape stated.

Even more silence.

Three in the morning is the devil's hour.

"Good luck then. See ya, Hermione," then he looked at the platinum blood. "I hope ya don' finish for a long time so I won' see ya for a while."

"I'm a Slytherin, Finnigan."

"So?"

"And what House does Professor Snape prefers?"

Silence.

With that, the Irish immediately left.

It was quiet for a few moments until a gurgling sound was coughed off. Draco and Hermione turned their attention to their detention supervisor. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds until Snape placed two books on the closest desk next to him. As what Seamus had done, they were going to copy everything from the potions book. Both cursed in their heads.

"Copy everything. If both don't finish before detention ends, then you two will have to return tomorrow an hour earlier."

"What? So, if I finish before Granger-,"

"That's going to be impossible, Malfoy. I will likely finish before you can," she huffed.

"No you can't. I can finish faster than you."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I-"

"Quiet!"

Both of them shut their mouths and became stiff. Snape held his usual expression and waited for a few moments to continue. Once he thought it was the right time, he pulled out three more books and placed them on the same table as the first book.

"Now," he began. "Both of you will have to copy these four books. Start now. Do not fool around or I will assign more books. Now, get to work."

* * *

><p>As the two students were copying the book, Snape watched from afar. He observed how they were working. The professor noticed that Hermione slightly jumped time to time and then Draco would give a little smirk. He suspected something, but he knew that Draco was the one who started it.<p>

"Ms. Granger. Stop being a rabbit. You are a human," Snape said.

"Mudblood to be exact," Draco smirked.

Instead of the Gryffindor jumping, Snape saw the Slytherin popping from his seat.

"Mr. Malfoy-,"

"It's Granger!"

"Five points off Gryffindor."

"WHAT-,"

"Do you want to make it ten, Ms. Granger?"

"No."

"Good. Now stop fooling around before I decide to give you two more books," the professor said as he held another potions book in his hand. He nearly smirked as he saw the two fiercely write after seeing the sight of another book.

* * *

><p>Hermione noticed that Snape wasn't paying attention to them since he was reading something. She stopped writing and nudged the boy next to her. Malfoy quietly peeped by the surprise hit and glared.<p>

"What do you want?" he whispered.

"Why were you bothering me earlier?" she questioned.

"Don't I always?"

"Yes, but you never lay a hand on me. Ever."

"Are you saying that you are sad that I never touched you? My Granger, I still think you may fancy me."

"Ugh, that will never happen. Who could ever like you?"

"The whole school. Exclude the males and the professors."

"Include some males," Hermione mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I don't even know why are you starting to...lay a hand on me. I thought you don't touch mudbloods."

Draco remained quiet and thus, the two continued writing. That is, until the Gryffindor felt something poking her stomach. In an instant, she elbowed Malfoy in the stomach. Sort of. It was lower than the stomach. For a second, Hermione thought that she heard Draco moan. Her eyes widen. She elbowed Malfoy in the groin. Oh boy. She slowly started to scoot away, but then she felt a hand grab on her arm.

"Don't move," he whispered. "He would suspect something."

"Suspect something? I think he already does! And let go of me!"

"Shh! Quiet!"

"Let go of me!"

"Granger, shut up!"

"Let go of me first and then I will be quiet."

Malfoy released his grip and Granger immediately folded her arms.

"Stop bothering me!" she whispered.

"It is just poking, Granger. It is not like I am beating you up."

"You can't even beat anyone."

"Yes, I can."

"Fine, then name one."

Malfoy couldn't really name one. The only memory of beating someone up was Blaise, but that was with a hairbrush. He couldn't possible reveal that to Granger, or that would lead up to embarrassing results. He would be named Malfoy the hairdresser, or something like that. So, what he did was to keep his mouth shut. Draco could lose some of his pride, but to an extent.

"I can't," he mumbled with agony.

Then, he saw someone odd in Hermione: she looked stunned. Her chocolate brown eyes were widen while her eyebrows were high up on her forehead.

"What?" he questioned.

"For some odd reason, I suspected you to lie about beating someone up. I really did."

"What? I can't be honest?"

"Well, you proven me wrong. At least it is possible for you to be honest. Finally, a nice quality about you."

Silence.

Draco was a bit taken back at that. Though he shocked Granger about being honest, she surprised him by giving him a compliment. He felt a some kind of weird joy as he realized she complimented him. Then, he noticed that he didn't give a response yet.

"Did you just compliment me, Granger?"

"Malfoy, do you want to be a ferret again?"

"No."

"Good."

They sat in silence while continuing working on their detention work. While Hermione was working as fast as she can, Malfoy was collected by his thoughts.

_'I think I actually made a bit of process. She complimented me! Hah! Time to rub that in Zabini's face.' _He smirked.

Granger heard some muffling next to her and she glanced to see the noise. She raised her eyebrows at what she saw. She could have laughed, but at the same time, it was freaking her out.

"Malfoy, can you stop rubbing your book. It's quite disturbing."

"What?"

_'...I guess I didn't know I was actually rubbing something as I said that.'_

"Nevermind."

They remained quiet for a few moments until Hermione broke the silence.

"I really thought you were going to lie, Malfoy."

"Okay, okay. We get it. Can we go on another topic?"

The Head Girl ignored him and continued, "For some strange reason. I thought you were going to come up with some crazy lie about beating someone up."

"Oh?" he smirked. "Did you? And what was your idea?"

She giggled and said, "That you beat up Zabini with a hairbrush! I don't know why I thought that. I know that's not true though."

Draco almost thought he couldn't breathe.

"O-Oh," he nervously gulped. "Why did you even think that? That is the most stupid thing I ever heard! I would never do that."

Now, that was a lie.

"I know. It is just an idea. Besides, I can't imagine that."

"Yeah, me either."

* * *

><p>As they worked on copying the books, both of them had no clue of how many hours they spent in the classroom. The lighting of Potions class wasn't helping since it was very dark in there. But, something seemed a bit odd.<p>

They knew it was past morning, but the two Heads just noticed something. While they were copying the books, Snape had disappeared and that there should be class in this room. They were in Snape's Potions class, but it had been hours since someone else stepped in the room.

"Malfoy, where is Professor Snape?" Hermione asked as she stopped writing.

"I don't know, but shouldn't there be class in here?" he replied.

"Do you think he moved the class to Professor Slughorn's room?"

"I don't know."

"Wait, check the door."

"I don't feel like it, Granger. You go."

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Fine, fine," Malfoy said as he got up.

He made his way towards the door and grabbed for the knob. Once he tried to turn it, he paused. He struck the door and turned the knob, but nothing happened. Draco slowly turned his head to Hermione and her eyes widened.

"The door is locked."

"No, no, no, no! This can't be happening to me! Why? Why are I am stuck in this room with him?"

"I'm just kidding. It's open," he smirked as the door cracked open, pouring light into the room.

The Head Girl's mouth almost hanged opened as the light creep into the room and hit her face. Her expression was priceless as she saw the light. Her eyes were widened as if she was trying to keep them open during a staring contest while her eyebrows went as high on her forehead. But once she shook her head, her face darkened with a shade of red. Her mouth formed a straight line as if she was trying to keep herself calm, but the anger in her eyes gave it away.

For some odd reason, Malfoy enjoyed seeing her expressions since he was smirking at her during the process of her reaction.

"Why you...you...you..." Hermione was at a lose of words. Malfoy scared her to death since she feared that she was actually stuck in the class with him.

"What about me?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow while keeping a sly smile on his face.

"I hate you," she grumbled.

"Tell me something I don't know. Now, I say we should get out of here," Draco insisted as he took a step out of the room.

"But, our work!"

"I need food. I'm hungry and you are probably hungry too. We been here since six in the morning and look, the sun is already heading towards the mountains. We obviously need to get some food and to spend time away from each other."

He heard her sigh and saw her glance at the work. He was desperately hoping for her to admit defeat so they can get out of there and get a break.

"Fine."

Draco almost cracked a smile.

"But, we have to stay together."

Nevermind, he frowned.

"Oh goody!" he sarcastically said. "More time to spend with you. Oh how Merlin loves me."

"Let's just hurry and make sure that no one sees us."

"Fine," he mumbled. "But I suggest we should use your bushy hair as a shield to hide both of us."

He was soon hit by a book.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled.

"Shh!"

"You mudblood! You didn't have to hit me! And by a book? Wait, is this a potions book? Why are you bringing this?"

"While we eat, I'm going to do part of the detention work."

"Hmph, you have no life."

He didn't expect to be hit by another book.

And she didn't expect to be hit by a hairbrush. Well, she didn't even see it nor did she feel it since it landed in her hair.

Malfoy's face almost dropped as he had to get his own hairbrush out of her hair.

_'Oh what bloody joy.'_

* * *

><p>And I will stop there! WOO! Finally! Sorry for taking so long. I have been busy with school work that I couldn't finish the chapter as fast as possible.<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed the edited chapter! And hope you guys review!

I will try to get chapter seven as fast as I can!


End file.
